Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2
by Mat49324
Summary: Sequel to "Jimmy and Rachel Together" Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Marriage Day 6

(Okay, it's been a pretty long time since I made a story by myself, so I thought I'd do one. This is a sequel to "Jimmy and Rachel Together", so sit back, relax, enjoy, and review. I would like a lot of reviews for this story, please. It most likely won't be as long as "Jimmy and Rachel Together", but nonetheless, it will be good. Okay, now, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2008

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Conan's fever caused him to start his "weekend" on Wednesday because his fever slowly started rising into the 100 degree mark. So, I advised him not to go tomorrow... and Friday, just as a precaution. Today was Saturday, and he was starting to slowly feel normal again. It was just after 9 a.m., and I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast. I was eating some pancakes that I had made myself. I was wearing my usual light red sleepclothes.

_Good thing Conan's getting better day by day,_ I thought as I took another bite of one of my pancakes.

The highest Conan's body temperature had gone was 103 degrees; today, his temperature had dropped down to an even 100. A few minutes later, I saw Jimmy come downstairs in his sleepclothes as well. I heard him yawn and saw him stretch his arms out.

"Morning, sleepy," I joked.

"Morning," Jimmy said in a slurry voice.

"How's Conan doing?" I asked him.

"He seems to be getting progressively better," Jimmy responded. "I just felt his forehead and it's definitely cooler than Thursday."

That was a huge relief!!

"Is the A.C. still on in our room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy responded.

"Is Conan in there?" I also asked.

"Yep," Jimmy said. "He's still asleep."

That was surprising; normally, Conan was up at around 8:30 or now. I put my fork and knife down and went to go check on him. Jimmy on the other hand, started making breakfast of his own. After going upstairs, I saw Conan awake already. He was lying in our bed and watching TV.

"Conan, how are you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked him.

I felt his forehead and it was getting less and less warmer.

"You seem to be getting more and more better," I told him.

I also told him to just continue resting in here as long as he wanted until he was better. I gently patted Conan on his head and left him alone. I went back downstairs to finish my breakfast. Just as I sat down, I suddenly remembered something: I had a business dinner tonight at 7 p.m. I had already R.S.V.P.'d to Jenna, but my appearance was in jeopardy because of Conan's fever. I knew that Serena and Mathew could look after him because there was always the possibility of Jimmy being called on a case, but Conan was sick -- I wasn't sure what to do. In the meanwhile, I had just finished my pancakes and had put the plate in the sink.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I had just finished my breakfast and was taking my plate to the sink when I saw Rachel there looking at the countertop. She was looking pretty glum about something.

"What's the problem, Rachel?" I asked my wife.

"Well," Rachel started to say. "I have a business dinner tonight and Conan's still a little sick from his fever -- I'm debating on whether or not I should go or not; and I already R.S.V.P.'d to my boss."

"Serena and Mathew can look after him," I suggested.

"That's true," Rachel said. "But I still don't know -- the dinner lasts until around 11 or 11:30 tonight, so I'll be home pretty late."

"Is the dinner mandatory?" I asked.

"My boss said it is," Rachel responded.

I started thinking about it too, even though I wasn't invited.

"Jimmy," Rachel said to me. "Would you go if you were in my shoes?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you were home," I responded.

"What if I wasn't home?" Rachel asked.

"I'd take him to Serena's and Mathew's until I was finished with my case," I answered.

I couldn't imagine myself in Rachel's shoes as a model; I could see myself as the ace detective I was, but not as a model like Rachel.

"Are you going?" I asked Rachel.

"I guess I will go," Rachel finally said.

I could tell it was a tough decision for her if she had already R.S.V.P.'d; if she hadn't, Rachel would most likely not have gone.

"Was there a deadline?" I asked.

"The Wednesday we took Conan to the beach," Rachel answered.

"When did you R.S.V.P.?" I asked.

"The day before," Rachel responded.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had actually R.S.V.P.'d just the day before the deadline. At the time, I didn't think Conan was going to get sick, but he did. Oh well, couldn't be helped. I looked at the pool outside.

"Maybe I'll get my after-breakfast swim in now," I said as I left for upstairs.

End chapter 1

(Okay, that's going to do it for now. I hope you will like it. The updating of this story will be pretty slow because I'm running out of ideas. Suggestions from you readers of the entire world are welcome. So, let me hear your favorite part or parts. And... I'll get the fanfiction world's decision on two things: 1. 3rd honeymoon in my hometown -- Hawaii, and 2. Another kid? If so, another boy, a girl, or twins? Leave me your answers to those in your reviews and I'll try my hardest to think of some different ideas and try to make this about as good as "Jimmy and Rachel Together". Now, hit "go" down below and give me those thoughts. I hope to get other Detective Conan readers to review this. Okay, so long for now, and one more thing: yep, today's my 20th birthday. My teenage years are over -- hard to believe.)


	2. Day 6 Continued

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2". I hope I get more than two reviews for the 1st chapter. Thanks to **Unknown2008** and **Demon Brat 2000** for reviewing. Now, sit back, and enjoy this second chapter. And... please leave more reviews for this and "Detective Rachel".)

Copyright 2008

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had gone upstairs to our bedroom, where Conan was resting. I opened the door and saw little Conan sleeping in our bed. I felt worried that he was this sick with the fever he had. I sat down on the bed and put my hand on Conan's forehead to see if he was feeling any better.

_His forehead is a little less warmer,_ I thought.

Before I went to get my bathing suit, I grabbed the thermometer, which was on the bedside table. I placed the thermometer in Conan's left ear. When I took it out, his temperature read 100.9 degrees.

"Almost 101 degrees," I said to myself as I checked his other ear.

When I took the thermometer out of Conan's right ear, it read 100.4 degrees.

"100.4 degrees on this ear," I said to myself as I stood up.

"Mmm..." I heard Conan groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" Conan weakly said to me.

"Yes, Conan?" I said. "It's me, sweetheart."

I sat back down on the bed and leaned my hand closer to him and touched his cheek.

"Is my fever down?" Conan weakly asked me.

"Well, it's staying in triple-digits, sweetie," I said to our sick little boy. "I'm not sure how much longer you'll feel like this. Just continue to lie down more."

"Okay," Conan said as he tried to go back to sleep.

_Conan, I wish I knew how much longer you're going to be like this,_ I thought as I stood up.

I watched as Conan started closing his eyes. As soon as he was fast asleep, I noticed that the covers were only up to his chest area. I grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled them up over his entire body... except for his head.

"You'll get better, sweetheart," I softly said to Conan, hoping he would hear it.

Afterwards, I turned to the dresser drawers and got out my bathing suit. I ended up grabbing my red one. I quietly exited the bedroom and tried to close the door as soft as possible. Just as I made my way to the bathroom, I noticed Jimmy coming up the stairs.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"You going for your swim, Rachel?" I asked.

I saw her swimsuit draped around her left shoulder.

"Yeah," Rachel responded. "I just checked Conan's temperature and it's still in the 100 area."

"Do you suggest we leave him alone for awhile or do you still want me to look after him?" I asked.

Rachel thought about that for a bit. For the past couple of days, I had been looking after Conan because Rachel had still gone to work, even with Conan sick in bed. For that past 2 days, I had not minded one bit because once she came home from work, she would look after Conan and give me a chance to enjoy myself; fortunately, for the last two days, I hadn't been called on one case.

"Maybe you can watch over him for a little while longer, then maybe we should leave him alone for awhile," Rachel answered after she had thought it over.

"Okay, fine with me," I said.

I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't argue with Rachel one bit over that. I'd figured that I should watch over him for about 15 minutes more, then join Rachel if she was still out there. We both had our fair share over taking care of Conan ever since he got the fever after our day at the beach on Wednesday.

"I'll get to watching over him," I said to Rachel.

"Try to be quiet because he's sleeping again," Rachel said to me.

"Okay," I said as I went back to the bedroom.

Before I stepped in, I looked over my shoulder and saw Rachel just about stepping into the bathroom.

"Rachel?" I said to her just before she closed the bathroom door. "If you're still out at the pool, can I join you?" I asked.

"Of course, Jimmy," Rachel said to me. "But make sure Conan's fast asleep and you've watched over him long enough before you join me."

"Alright, I will," I said.

I heard Rachel close the bathroom door as I went into the bedroom to take care of Conan. I knew that once we were both finished outside, Rachel was going to watch over Conan.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After I had closed and locked the bathroom door, I had begun undressing myself. After removing all of my clothes, I put on my bathing suit, grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom. I still thought about Conan's fever as I walked outside to the pool. I was still uncertain about attending that dinner tonight.

"I should probably call Jenna up and tell her that I won't be coming because Conan's sick," I finally decided as I set my things down.

I believed that not going was the right choice. Even though Jimmy could watch over Conan while I was gone, I thought that it just wouldn't be right to attend a dinner when I have a son who's sick in bed with a fever.

"Man, did Conan get sick at the wrong time," I said to myself as I walked to the deep end of the pool.

I knew that a sickness was never timely, but what can you do? I tried to forget about those thoughts and focus on a little bit of fun. As soon as I was standing on the edge of the deep end of the pool, I bent down and looked at my water reflection. I began to adjust my legs until I was sitting on my knees like at a tea ceremony. I cupped my hands together and dipped them in the water. After raising them out of the water, I splashed the water on my chest. I did that one more time, then stood up on my feet.

"Maybe this swim will get my mind off of Conan's fever," I said to myself as I jumped into the pool.

After resurfacing, I wiped my face and began to swim underwater. After about a minute, I went up for air and continued to swim. Swimming in my own pool was pretty common for me -- almost every Monday, and Thursday, I would go for one 30-minute swim after work, and a swim for pleasure on the weekends; from around late November to mid-January, I would drive to a local fitness center and swim in their indoor swimming pool after work every Monday and Thursday because the weather was too cold for me to swim in my own pool at home; I didn't swim there on weekends because around that time period, the weekends were my rest time from work, shopping, Karate workouts, and swim sessions; besides, it didn't really matter if I went there on weekends or not -- every weekend, the fitness center I went to was closed.

"Ha ha, what fun!!" I said as I popped out of the water laughing.

I remembered doing that on the beach at St. Anne on the Knight Baron Mystery Tour. After I wiped my face, I heard the door open and went to see who it was. I figured it was Jimmy who was coming out, and sure enough, it was. He had come outside dressed in his blue swimshorts and had a towel draped around his shoulders.

"Oh good, you're still out here," Jimmy said after he set his stuff down.

"Yeah," I said as I swam to an edge of the pool. "How long did you watch over Conan?" I asked Jimmy.

"20 minutes," Jimmy responded.

"Is he sound asleep?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jimmy responded, nodding his head up and down.

I waved my arm as if to say, "Well, come on in then."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After Rachel gave me the okay to come and join her, I ran a bit and jumped into the pool, splashing her a little. After I resurfaced, I looked at Rachel. We leaned in closer and kissed each other on the lips.

"I'm glad you joined me, Jimmy," Rachel said to me. "I was waiting out here for awhile in case you were going to come out."

"Well, I appreciate that, Rach," I said, feeling very appreciative of what she did.

I went underwater and grabbed Rachel's legs. I pulled her underneath and we looked at each other. We began to play with each other. After about 2 minutes, Rachel and I both went up to the surface for air.

"That was pretty sneaky, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

She held her breath and dove back underwater.

_Uh oh, it's payback,_ I thought.

I held my breath in preparation for her to pull me underwater. I felt her hands on my ankles and then, her pull. Again, I was underwater with my wife. We came close to each other, hugged, and kissed each other underwater. Afterwards, we both went back up to the surface.

"I knew that was coming," I said to Rachel while breathing.

She didn't say anything back to me. She swam up to me and threw her arms around my shoulders. We started to hug each other again. I saw Rachel's hands moving down my arms and underwater. I thought she was going to grab my hands. Seconds later, I felt her grips from her hands on my hands.

"I feel like doing this with you," Rachel said to me.

We began to spin around holding each other's hands. We giggled and giggled while we did that. After about 5 spins, I felt a little dizzy. Sometimes when I joined Rachel for her swim for pleasure on the weekends, we did this. Then, I felt Rachel's thumbs inside the sides of my swimshorts.

"Uh, Rachel," I said to my wife. "Is there a reason to why I feel your thumbs inside the sides of my shorts?" I asked.

I thought she was going to attempt to take them off and leave me naked in the pool. If she _was_ going to attempt to pull down my shorts, then I wished she was wearing a two-piece swimsuit instead of her normal one-pieces so I could give her a little payback by taking her top away and making her chase me to get it back. But then again, I would probably get a slap in the face from her when she got it back. She never attempted to take off my shorts before when I joined her on her weekend swims. This could be a first...

"Nope," Rachel answered with a smirk on her face. "I just have one thing to say to you."

"What?" I asked, looking clueless.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I began to pull down Jimmy's swimshorts. Inside, I kind of felt a little guilty.

_Promise me you won't be mad, Jimmy,_ I thought.

"Catch me if you can!!" I said after I moved my fingers.

I pulled down his swimshorts and he fell backwards a bit. I saw him cover his nuts with his hands as he tried to get his swimshorts back.

"Rachel, give them back!!" Jimmy said to me.

"Stop," I said, holding my hand in front of him.

Jimmy stopped in front of me. He was still covering his nuts with his hands.

"I'm doing this, Jimmy, because of you being gone for so long and rarely calling me!!" I whispered to him.

I hoped that Conan was not awake and hearing this.

"Promise me you won't be mad, Jimmy," I whispered to him.

"Well, what kind of payback is _that_?" Jimmy seethed. "Now gimme my shorts back!! I promised you that I would never do that again!!"

Around once or twice in a while, I gave Jimmy a little crap about him being gone for so long.

"I still forgive you, Jimmy," I whispered to him. "Now, you have to catch me if you want them back." I said in my indoor voice, hoping that Conan would never try this if he was playing with boys or girls in a swimming pool.

I began to swim away holding Jimmy's swimshorts in my right hand. Very rarely we had a moment like that, or something like this for that matter. And this was also going to be the only time I would ever steal Jimmy's swimshorts from his body in the pool. I saw him swim after me in attempt to get his swimshorts back. I was going to make it easy for him to get them back anyway. After he missed me a couple of times, I stopped and made no attempt to escape. Finally, he caught me and I gave him his swimshorts back.

"About time," Jimmy said as he snatched his swimshorts from my hand.

I saw him put his swimshorts back on his body. Then, he looked at me as if to say "Why did you do that, Rachel?"

"I expect an explanation for this, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"I know you're angry for this," I said to him. "But just remember that I'll remind you about that about once or twice in a while."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I knew Rachel was right about me being gone for so long and living with her and Richard. But I didn't expect she'd do something like that to me. She looked pretty guilty about it.

"Jimmy, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Rachel asked me sweetly.

"Of course, Rachel," I sweetly responded. "I forgive you."

We hugged each other tightly. Then, we both dipped ourselves underneath and resurfaced again.

"Well, I think that'll do it for me," Rachel said after wiping her face.

I saw her climb out of the pool sopping wet. Water was dripping from herself and her swimsuit.

"I guess that'll do it for me as well," I said.

I was about to climb out myself when I saw Rachel offering her hand to me. I figured it was as an "I'm sorry" thing for taking away my shorts from my body. I took her hand and she pulled me out. Water was dripping from my wet body and my wet shorts.

"I'm sorry again, Jimmy," Rachel said, clutching my body tightly.

"I forgive you, Rach," I said, doing the same thing to her.

After we released our embrace, Rachel and I grabbed our towels and dried off. When we finished drying off, we went inside and into the bathroom one at a time to change our clothes. After we changed, I went to go check on Conan. Fortunately, he was still lieing down in our bed, but he was awake.

"Oh, Conan, how long have you been awake?" I asked after I came in.

"I just woke up about a minute ago, Daddy," Conan answered.

"Alright, Mommy's gonna watch over you now," I said to Conan.

I saw Rachel step in and she began to watch over him. Then, I closed the door and went downstairs to make myself some lunch.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

After Daddy left the bedroom, Mommy went to go sit on the rocking chair and watch over me. I had the TV on and I was watching some cartoons. I looked over at Mommy and saw her reading some kind of paper-like book.

"Mommy, what are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm reading a home tips magazine, Conan," Mommy answered.

I saw her put her magazine down and she got out the thermometer. She placed it in my left ear to check my temperature.

"Well, you're temperature's at 100 degrees flat, Conan," Mommy said to me.

She moved to the other side of the bed to check my other ear. After she took the thermometer out of my ear, she looked at it.

"100 degrees flat on this ear, too," Mommy said to me. "Well, Conan, you look like you're getting better and that's good."

I remembered Mommy telling me about her dinner she had to attend.

"Are you going to your dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Well, if your temperature goes down between 93 and 98.9 degrees, I might go; if your temperature is 99 degrees or higher, I'm not going," Mommy answered.

I saw her pick up the phone.

"Who are you calling, Mommy?" I asked.

"My boss," Mommy responded. "To let her know my arrival is now in question because of your fever."

I felt a little bad about it.

"Mommy, if you don't get to go, is it my fault?" I asked.

She hung up the phone and laughed.

"Oh, Conan, you silly boy, of course it won't be your fault," Mommy said through a few laughs. "It was just something that we can't really help."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I couldn't help laughing when Conan asked if it was his fault if I wasn't able to go to the dinner. I picked up the receiver again and started punching in the numbers to Jenna's home phone, in the hopes that she hadn't left her house yet. I looked at the clock and it was only 1 p.m. Normally, my workplace closed at 6 p.m. The dinner was six hours from now. After 3 rings, I heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard Jenna's voice over the other end.

"Hi, Jenna, this is Rachel," I said, just letting her know who was calling. "I just thought I'd call to let you know that my appearance tonight is in question."

"Why? What's going on, Rachel?" Jenna asked, sounding concerned.

"My son is sick in bed with a fever of 100 degrees even," I answered.

Jenna and my co-workers knew that I had been a mother for the last month and change.

"So, how will I know if you'll show up or not?" Jenna asked.

"I told my son, Conan if his temperature drops down between 93 and 98.9 degrees, I'd go, but if his temperature is ninety-nine or higher, then I'd stay home and take care of him," I explained.

"Okay," Jenna started saying to me. "Call me back at a quarter to 6 and let me know what your son's temperature is, and then I'll know whether or not you're going to the dinner."

"Alright," I said, looking serious about it.

After we hung up on both ends, I saw Jimmy come in with a pack of Ramen noodles.

"Want some lunch, Rachel?" Jimmy asked. "I'm sure you do, after that swim we did."

I accepted the noodles and put them on a TV tray that I kept next to the dressers in the lower right corner of the bedroom after you opened the door. Jimmy even brought a pair of chopsticks along with the noodles.

"You want something, Conan?" Jimmy asked Conan.

"Bologna sandwich," Conan responded.

Before Jimmy left, he leaned in close to say something to me.

"By the way, Serena's on the phone," Jimmy said to me.

I was surprised -- why would Serena call me up? I picked up the phone to answer Serena's call.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

While Rachel tended to Serena's call, I went back down to the kitchen to make Conan's bologna sandwich. After I fried the bologna, I put it on a piece of bread and put another piece of bread on top of that. Afterwards, I got a breadknife and cut the sandwich in a straight horizontal line. I put both halves of the sandwich on a plate and got out a can of orange juice from the fridge. I took both of them up to the room to give to Conan.

_I hope he's hungry,_ I thought as I came up to the room.

When I arrived in, Rachel was already off the phone with Serena, and Conan was now sitting on the floor. We had a rule for Conan and ourselves to not eat on the bed.

"What did Serena want?" I asked after I handed Conan his sandwich and orange juice.

"Both Mathew and her wanted to know how Conan was coming along with his fever," Rachel responded. "They even offered to take care of Conan if I was going to the dinner."

I knew it was only a friendly offer to give me and Rachel a break from taking care of him. I knew we both took turns in watching over Conan, and left him alone on occasions, but we hadn't thought of leaving him with Serena and Mathew, even if it was a short drive there.

"Yeah, why don't we do that," I finally decided.

I could use a little more time away from taking care of Conan, but I also knew that would only happen if Rachel goes to her dinner.

Four hours later, after another swim in the pool together, I saw Rachel get the thermometer to take Conan's temperature again. She was still in regular clothes, even if her departure to her dinner was still in question.

"Are you taking his temperature before you leave?" I asked.

"Not especially," Rachel responded. "Conan's temperature will determine if I have to go to the dinner or stay here at home and take care of him."

"What's the requirements you made?" I asked.

"If his temperature is between 93 and 98.9, I'm going," Rachel responded. "If it's ninety-nine or higher, I'm staying home and taking care of him."

I watched as she inserted the thermometer into Conan's ear.

"98.6," I heard Rachel say as she went to check the other ear.

My chances were looking good!!

"98.4," I heard Rachel say as she put the thermometer away. "Looks like I'm going after all."

I watched as she got on the phone to call her boss. Now _this_ was a once-in-a-while opportunity -- me with the whole house all to myself. Normally, Rachel had the house all to herself because of all the cases I got called on.

"How do you feel, Conan?" I asked our little boy.

"I feel a little better," Conan responded.

I felt his forehead and it was still relatively warm. I told him to change his clothes since he was going down to Serena's and Mathew's place just to rest. He left our bedroom for his own room to change. Rachel in the meanwhile was already jumping in the shower to get ready for her dinner. She was going to drive Conan to Serena's and Mathew's, and then to the dinner -- I had to pick him up and bring him back home by 9:15 p.m. I found out she was going to leave after she finished her shower.

After her shower was done, she grabbed Conan and I helped him get into her car.

"See you later, you lucky dog, you," Rachel said to me after she started the car.

"Yeah, how often does something like this happen to me?" I said to her.

We chuckled a little and kissed each other good-bye. After she drove away, I sighed to myself.

_Well, guess I can focus on some more fun,_ I thought as I walked back in the house.

The only bad thing about having the house all to myself was the fact that I had to eat dinner alone. Other than that, I could do whatever I wanted, but without Rachel or any other female companion for that matter, even if she was the only woman for me. I looked outside at the pool again, then looked at my clothes. I decided to get one more swim in before the sun went down. I went back upstairs to the bathroom. Since I was the only one in the house for the time being, I decided to leave the bathroom door open. I began to undress myself until I was left totally bare. I grabbed my same blue shorts and a towel and left the bathroom. I grabbed a cordless phone out of the bedroom and went outside to the pool for the last time today... possibly.

_I can't remember if there's ever been a time where I swam more than Rachel in one day,_ I thought as I walked to the deep end of the pool.

I dipped my toe in the water, and it felt a little cold. No matter, I was going to jump in anyway. I took a few steps back, got a running start, and leaped into the pool. Swimming was fun, but it felt different alone; believe it or not, I think this was the very first time I ever swam alone since Rachel and I got married. After resurfacing, I felt a little strange inside. I couldn't really get over Rachel stealing my shorts when we went for our first swim this morning. Once or twice in a while, she gave me crap about me being gone for so long.

_I can't believe she left me naked in a swimming pool,_ I thought.

"That felt weird," I said, clutching my shorts.

But clutching the shorts made me think about it a little more, and it made me feel a little more uneasy inside me. I tried to erase that embarrassing moment out of my head and just continue swimming. The only advantage to swimming alone was that there were only two ways I could lose my swimshorts in the pool: the water pressure pushing them down from me jumping underneath, and me pulling them down myself. I began swimming away back and forth like a fish, with some hopes that Inspector Meguire would call me for a case which could help me getting over earlier today. If I finished my swim and there was no call from Meguire, I was going to pick up some dinner.

I swam until seven that night and there was still no call from Meguire. After I climbed out of the pool, I grabbed my towel and dried off. After I finished, I wrapped my towel around my waist, grabbed the phone and went inside the house.

"What should I have for dinner?" I asked myself.

Before I could make a decision, I needed to change. After coming upstairs and still only wearing a towel, I looked left at the bathroom, and right at our bedroom. I decided to go to the bedroom. I untied my towel and let it fall to the floor. I pulled down my wet shorts and tossed them on top of my towel. I looked around the room for my same clothes, but couldn't find them. Suddenly, something struck me right in the head: I left my clothes in the bathroom!! I picked up my shorts and towel and headed to the bathroom.

After changing my clothes, I got out some money from my pocket and thought about what to eat for dinner and where to get it. I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and went outside to my car. I hopped in, started it up, and drove away from the house to find some place where I wanted to eat. After 15 minutes of driving around, I finally decided on some burgers from a nearby diner I saw about 5 minutes ago. I looked for an intersection where a U-turn was allowed and found one a couple minutes later.

After I made the U-turn, I entered the parking lot of the diner and looked for some parking. After I found a spot, I shut off the car, locked it, and went inside to eat. I ended up ordering a deluxe hamburger with no lettuce and a medium soda. When I finished my burger and soda, I left some money on the table and went outside to my car. I looked at my watch and it was only a little after 8 p.m. I had just over an hour and change before I had to pick up Conan from Serena's and Mathew's. I got in my car and decided to head back home for awhile.

_Man, having the house to myself sure feels different,_ I thought while I focused on the road.

I thought about what to do for the next hour and change. I could go out to the pool again, or just lie in bed and watch TV while waiting for a call from Meguire. I couldn't really think of what to do; doing things alone wasn't as fun when I was doing that particular thing with Rachel. I had a limited amount of things to do now. The day was over, night had come, and less than 4 hours remained in today. After 9 minutes, I was finally back home.

"Whew, that was a good dinner," I said as I got out of the car.

I took my house key out of my pocket, placed it in the keyhole, and turned it sideways. The door unlocked and I stepped into the house. I looked at my watch and it was 8:07 p.m. At about 9:00, I was going to pick up Conan. I went upstairs to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I got up and looked out the window at the night sky. Then, my right eye shifted from up at the night sky, down to the pool again.

_Should I swim again?_ I thought.

I looked at my watch and it was already 8:15. I knew I could get at least one more swim in before the day was done. I didn't have to pick up Conan for another 45 minutes. I headed to the bathroom to check my shorts. When I put a few fingers on them, some parts were still wet.

_Maybe I should swim one more time,_ I thought.

Normally, I only swam once or twice in one day, whether it was a weekday or the weekend; today, if I went out there, this would mark my 5th swim in one day! I began to undress myself again. When all my clothes were off my body, I grabbed my shorts and put them on one last time. I grabbed a towel and headed out to the pool for the very last time today. All of the food I ate earlier tonight had gone down my stomach completely. This was like me planning a nighttime swim, but without Rachel.

After I stepped outside, I flipped on a light switch. The light switch I flipped, turned on a light I wanted installed with the pool. After setting down my towel and cordless phone, I got ready for my final swim of the day. I ran a bit and jumped back into the water. After resurfacing, I floated in the pool for a bit.

_Maybe Rachel and I should do this again later this week... maybe even tomorrow,_ I thought as I dove underwater.

I began swimming underwater for as long as I could. After a total of five minutes underneath, I went back up for air. After resurfacing, I started breathing and breathing like I had just finished a grueling marathon. I began to do some backstrokes while swimming like an eel. I wasn't trying to get my shorts to fall down, I just felt like swimming like that. Swimming was fun, but not as fun with Rachel. Then, I thought of something.

"What time is it?" I asked myself as I climbed out of the pool.

Water was dripping from my wet body and shorts. After drying my hands, I grabbed my watch and looked at the time. It read 8:39 p.m. I decided to swim a little while longer. I walked back to the pool, and jumped back in. After 15 more minutes of swimming, I decided to end my swim.

"I better go pick up Conan," I said as I climbed out of the pool.

After drying off, I went inside and changed. Then, I grabbed my car keys and went outside to my car. After getting on the road, I started driving to Serena's and Mathew's to pick up Conan. When I arrived to pick him up, Mathew had brought him out on his back because he had fallen asleep earlier. I asked Serena if he had a bath and she said that he did. After leaving for home, I got out and unbuckled Conan out of his booster seat. He was still sound asleep, so I had to carry him into the house. I carried him upstairs to his room, changed his clothes, and tucked him in. After I left, I went back into the bathroom to take care of my shower. I came out 10 minutes later dressed in my light green sleepclothes.

Two hours later, I heard Rachel's car pull into the driveway. I went to the front door to tend to her.

"So, how was it?" I asked Rachel.

"The dinner was awesome," She responded. "But I feel tired."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I started to yawn.

"Let me get you in," Jimmy said to me.

"Uh, no, Jimmy, I--" I started to say.

"I insist," He said to me.

I wanted to finish my sentence, but Jimmy wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked me up and carried me in his arms up to his room, even though I wasn't in my sleepclothes. After he carried me into the bedroom, he placed me on the bed. Then, I sat back up.

"Jimmy, I'm not in my sleepclothes," I said to him.

"I know," Jimmy responded.

He instantly hugged me and tackled me down. Suddenly, I had an idea that I hoped Jimmy would approve of.

"Jimmy," I said softly to my husband. "Care to sleep with our clothes off?"

"S-S-Sure," Jimmy responded.

I pushed the straps of my long red dress down my arms, letting it fall to my waist. After lifting myself up and pushing them down my body, I was left in my white bra and panties. When I looked at Jimmy, he was already in his boxers. He was about to remove them before I stopped him.

"Leave them on, Jimmy," I said. "This was the farthest I was going."

After we placed the blanket over our bodies, we kissed each other good night and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Alright, I hope you all appreciated this. I had to spend at least a week do do this. So, tell me your favorite part or parts of this chapter. And please leave the reviews POURING in!! I deserve more than TWO!! Okay, see you guys later for now.)


	3. Marriage Day 7 Conan's 4th Birthday

(Okay, I think I should get to chapter 3 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2". I hope you will appreciate this day. Maybe after this day of fun, I will maybe get them ready for their next honeymoon. Thanks to **Hallwings** and **Unknown 2008** for reviewing. I would really like my usual reviewers and some different ones to review this story please!)

Copyright 2008

(Serena's P.O.V.)

A couple of weeks had passed since I found out from Mathew that Jimmy got his house all to himself after the last case they both were called on. It was already September 9th -- Conan's 4th birthday. Mathew and I had already taken care of birthday shopping for him 2 days prior to today. I bought him a water gun set so him and Rachel, Jimmy, myself, or Mathew would have a little fun with them; Mathew bought him a pair of swim goggles so his eyes wouldn't be filled with chlorine from our pool and Rachel's pool.

Today was a beautiful Monday morning to be outside by your swimming pool and that's where I was. It was just after 9 a.m. and I had came outside after I finished my breakfast. I was wearing my green two-piece swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses, while laying in one of the two beach chairs in the burning hot sun. Just then, I felt some tapping on my head. I took off my sunglasses and looked at whatever Mathew wanted. I saw him squat down until we were face to face with each other. I noticed him in his usual motocross shirts but with the last name "Villopoto" and a number 2 on the back.

"Out here again, Serena?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I wanna get as much pool time as I can before we pick up Conan."

"You do know we have to drive him to his house after school, right?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I do," I said, assuring him.

Like usual, we were going to pick him up, but instead of bringing him back to our house like we usually do, we were going to drive to his house for his birthday party. Rachel was going to end work early today so we could set up decorations for his party.

"Okay," Mathew simply said back to me. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered."

I leaned in close to him and we kissed each other on the lips.

"You staying out here?" I asked him.

"Ah, maybe later today," Mathew responded.

I saw him stand up and get ready to go back inside of the house. After he stepped in, I stood up on my feet and stretched my body a bit.

"Ahhh, time for a morning swim," I said as I put my arms down.

I took off my headband and left it with my towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. I looked up and saw Mathew watching me through the window. I waved at him and he waved back. I figured he was going to watch me jump in; he usually does that. I didn't mind one bit.

_It's nice of Mathew to watch me jump in,_ I thought as I walked to the pool.

I adjusted my swimsuit top and bottom a little with my fingers before I got ready to jump in. I dipped my toe in the water and it was a little cold. I looked over my shoulder and Mathew was still watching me from the window. I turned my head back to the water of the pool. After a sniff of the fresh air, I jumped into the cool, crisp water.

"Nice and cool," I said after I resurfaced.

I began swimming around like a fish. After a few minutes, I noticed Mathew come out dressed in his blue and black shorts. I swam to one of the pool's edges and looked at him.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

"Did me jumping in suddenly make you want to join?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, you could say that," I responded.

She swam backwards a bit to make room for me to jump in. I ran a bit and jumped in, splashing her a little. After resurfacing, we looked at each other. Eight times out of ten, Serena and I would swim together, day or night. We did a few swims at night, but we mostly swam during the day.

"It's gonna be different bringing Conan to his house instead of our house like we usually do when we pick him up," I said to Serena.

"Mm-hmm," Serena responded. "Luckily it's only for one day though."

That one day was a special occasion, which happened to be little Conan's birthday.

"Say, Serena," I said to my wife. "Do you wanna give Conan another something or are you happy with just giving him the water gun set?" I asked.

"Not really," Serena responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I might," I answered. "Because if you wanted to, I was going to as well."

"No, just the water gun set is enough," Serena said.

After she answered my question, I went underwater and stopped at Serena's legs. I tried to grab them, but she moved out of the way in time and went underwater as well. We grabbed our hands and went back up to the surface for air. After resurfacing, we wiped our faces with our hands.

"I think I'm gonna go back to sunbathing," Serena said to me.

She swam back to an edge of the pool and climbed out, sopping wet. Water was dripping from her body and bathing suit. I decided to climb out as well. I grabbed my towel and dried off.

"You going back in the house now?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, while you're out here sunbathing again," I responded.

I was about to go in before I heard Serena's voice.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Say, Mathew," I said to my husband. "Before you go in, can you get the hot tub ready for me?"

"Certainly, Serena," Mathew responded as he searched for the garden hose.

I had already dried myself off with my towel and was already getting comfortable on the beach chair. Ever since Mathew bought me that hot tub for my birthday, once in a while, I would ask him to get it ready for me. Normally, he would fill it up to about up to my chest area when I sat down. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that the hot tub was just about filled up.

"Thanks, Mathew," I said when he finished.

"No prob," Mathew said back to me.

We kissed each other on the lips again. He was about to go back inside when I decided to ask him one more thing. He stopped when I called his name. I stood up out of the beach chair and walked to the hot tub.

"Say, Mathew," I started to ask him. "Do some women wear swimsuits when getting into a hot tub?"

"You know, I kinda thought you would ask me that question someday," Mathew said to me. "Some do and some don't."

I was puzzled by that response.

"What do you mean 'some do and some don't'?" I asked.

"Well," Mathew started to say. "Only in the states, I've seen... jacuzzi scenes on TV where some women are in one or two-piece bathing suits, some women topless, and some women totally naked."

I was amazingly shocked at that. Some women go topless or totally naked in a hot tub! No way!

"You're serious, right?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I am," Mathew responded. "And trust me, I try not to look at any women topless or totally naked if they're in a hot tub."

Just hearing that from Mathew made me feel so much better inside. I could tell he tried to keep his decency around women. There was no way I was going to be like one of those women he talked about who go topless or totally naked into a hot tub -- I was definitely not going to do something like that, even if I was home alone.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

After that, he headed back into the house to change, and I headed back to the beach chair to do some more sunbathing. I was probably going to take one more swim after sunbathing, and then go into the hot tub.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

While Serena was enjoying her usual pool time, I had just come out of the bathroom after changing. Now, I was making a birthday card for Conan. I was almost finished with it too. Serena already made her card before she went outside.

_Geez, Serena's on it today,_ I thought.

She had already wrapped up both her present and my present, leaving me to do just the card only. After I finished my card for him, I left it with Serena's card and decided to watch some TV.

End chapter.

(Alright, I decided to end it here and see what you guys thought of this. So, let me hear your favorite part or parts of this chapter. After this day of fun, Jimmy and Rachel will most likely get ready for their 3rd honeymoon. So, I'd like the reviews to POUR in! I deserve more than 4. I should have at least 10 right now. But I'll be a little lenient with this. I'll say this: I won't update until I get over 7 reviews. So, let those reviews POUR in by hitting "go" down below and typing in your thoughts. See you readers again for now.)


	4. Conan's 4th Birthday Continued

(Okay, through long 4-hour work days, numerous amounts of school homework, and everything else, I have found some time to do chapter 4 of "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2". I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter. It should be relatively long. Hope I'll get a lot of reviews for this chapter and this story altogether. Thanks to **Hallwings**, **kudo-miyaka**, **johnkazama896**, **erChEnsAkuRa**, and **Unknown 2008** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this 7th day of fun -- Conan's 4th birthday.)

Copyright 2008

After I had put my birthday card on top of my present, I went to the back to check on Serena. I saw her things by the pool on the table, but not her beautiful self -- just an empty swimming pool full of water.

_She's still in the hot tub -- of course,_ I thought.

I went back outside and there was Serena, eyes closed and relaxing like she was in her beach chair. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You need something?" Serena asked me when she turned her head.

"Not really," I responded. "Just glad to see you're enjoying it in there."

"Hey, it's a perfect birthday gift," Serena said, smiling at me.

"And let me guess," I said. "All you need is a portable TV and it'll be perfect for you."

"And you as well," Serena added.

I was glad she was letting me use her hot tub as well, even though it was basically for her.

"Thanks, Serena," I said.

We kissed each other on the lips.

"Care to join, Mathew?" Serena asked me.

I was a little awestruck!! I never really relaxed in the hot tub with her a lot; most of the time, it was only her in the hot tub.

"Come on, let's have some time together," Serena said to me.

That did it -- I raced into the house to change. After I came back out wearing my same swimshorts, Serena scooted over to make some room for me to sit in with her.

"Thanks for letting me join," I said to Serena after I sat down next to her.

I was already acquainted with the warm water just minutes after I sat down. I wrapped my arm around Serena's shoulders and she did the same to me.

"I'll always accept to you relaxing with me in here," Serena said to me.

I felt warm inside. We leaned in and kissed each other on the lips again.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I really liked my hot tub that Mathew gave me for my birthday a lot!! He was right -- all I needed was just a portable TV and this would be the perfect backyard for the both of us!! For the next hour or so, we stayed in my hot tub together.

After we both headed back inside the house together, Mathew went into the bathroom to change, but I stayed in my two-piece swimsuit.

"You can change now, Serena," Mathew said to me.

"Actually, I was thinking about swimming one more time before we go pick up Conan," I said to him as I tied my towel around my waist, covering my swimsuit bottom.

"You know, the water's gonna feel ice cold if you go now," Mathew said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if you've been in the hot tub, just for a few seconds, the water in the pool is gonna feel ice cold and not as warm as it was before you went inside," Mathew explained.

"And..." I said, wanting to hear a little more.

"And you want to make sure that the visit in the hot tub is the last thing you want to do for the day... preferrably," Mathew said.

I looked at the clock and it was just after lunchtime.

"Was it a bad thing for me to go in the hot tub now?" I asked.

"Well, it's not too bad if it's the middle of the day," Mathew responded. "If it's late in the day -- maybe 5 or 6:00, and you're not finished outside, then it's a problem... not a BIG problem, unless you don't really care if the water feels ice cold."

I should definitely keep that in my head for future reference. I felt better when Mathew said that it wasn't too bad if I went in the hot tub in the middle of the day.

"Are you sure it's not too bad?" I asked him, just to be sure.

"In your case, no," Mathew responded.

I felt better about it.

"Well, should we go and help Rachel set up for Conan's birthday?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "Just let me put on some clothes first."

Mathew giggled a bit.

"Should've changed when we got in," He said to me.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

I waited patiently for Serena to change before we left. After we were done, the both of us were going to leave to get Conan.

"Okay, let's go," Serena said when she came back down.

I saw her wearing her green dress. I grabbed my shorts and we went outside to the car. Serena ended up driving to Rachel's and Jimmy's place. After 10 minutes, we were already at their place.

"Well, here we are," Serena said when she pulled into their driveway.

I grabbed my shorts and locked up the car; I assumed that Serena was wearing her bathing suit underneath her dress because all that was in the back seat was my shorts. I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open up. Jimmy was the one who answered the door.

"Oh, it's you guys," He said and let us in.

"Well, we thought we'd come and help Rachel and you set up for Conan's birthday," I said to him.

"That's nice of you guys," Jimmy said to us as he closed the door.

"So, where _is_ Rachel?" Serena asked, looking around the house.

"She should be here soon," Jimmy responded, checking his watch.

"I'll bet she's out getting the decorations," I assumed.

"You'd win that bet," Jimmy said to me.

Just then, we heard another car pull in.

"There she is," Jimmy said to us.

Seconds later, we heard the door open and close. It was Rachel herself. She was wearing her red jacket, yellow tanktop, and a mini-skirt.

"Oh, when did you guys come?" She asked when she saw us.

"Just now," I responded. "Thought we'd help you out setting up."

"Thanks, you two," Rachel said to us.

For the next hour and a half, we started putting up the decorations for Conan's party. Jimmy and I handled the high things, while Rachel and Serena took care of the house arrangement; we helped them out when all the high stuff was done.

"Looks great," Jimmy said when we were all finished.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Thanks for the help, you two," I said, looking real appreciative.

"Anytime," Mathew responded.

"So, did Conan say how many of his friends he was inviting?" Serena asked me.

"He said he was inviting 8 of them," I responded. "He told me that all of them were going to get rides here from their parents."

"And the birthday boy is getting picked up by us?" Mathew asked.

"If you want," I said. "If you guys wanna get him, fine -- if not, I'll just go."

"Not to change subjects, but did you get him a cake?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," I answered. "So, who's picking him up? Me or you two?" I asked the group.

"We'll go," Mathew spoke up.

"Okay," I said. "Since you two are going, I guess I'll get a quick swim in before Conan comes back."

I headed upstairs to change to my bathing suit. I came out minutes later wearing my red one. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and today's newspaper and headed outside.

"Can't wait for Conan to come home," I said to myself as I got ready to swim.

After a few minutes, I dove into the pool. I decided to do a 20-minute swim instead of my usual 30. After I finished my swim, I climbed out, dried off, sat in one of the beach chairs and began to read today's newspaper.

I never really read the paper outside by the pool and dressed in my bathing suit very often; I saw Jimmy do it once, so I decided to try it for myself.

(A/n: That's a reference to chapter 17 of the first "Jimmy and Rachel Together" story.)

(Serena's P.O.V.)

While Rachel continued reading today's paper, Mathew and I headed to the car to pick up Conan.

"We'll be back with him," Mathew said to Jimmy and Rachel.

They heard us and we went outside to our car. After we started the car, we saw Jimmy walking outside. When we saw him walk to the mailbox, we figured he was getting the mail. After around 25 minutes, we were at Conan's school. After I found a parking space, I shut off the car.

"You know what's going to be interesting?" Mathew said to me.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at him.

"When Conan's guests come for his party, do you think that them and possibly their parents are gonna be shocked when they find out Jimmy is Conan's Dad?" Mathew asked me.

"That's a good point there," I said, raising my eyebrows.

That thought never crossed my mind one bit. We knew that Jimmy drew a lot of crowds with his deductions and sharp detective skills; Mathew was starting to do that himself, little by little, but he really enjoyed it with Jimmy.

"I'll go and get him now," I said as I unbuckled and got out of the car.

The kids had already been released from school and were already getting to their homes. I saw Conan come out to the parking lot and he saw me.

"Hey, birthday boy," I said when he came up to me.

"Hi, Aunty," Conan greeted when he saw me.

We took each other's hands and walked back to the car.

"We'll be driving back to your house for your party, alright, Conan?" I said to the birthday boy.

"Okay," Conan responded.

After we both got in, I drove them back to Rachel's house.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I was real excited about my 8 friends from school I was inviting; 5 of them were girls. Minutes later, we were back at my house. All of us got out and went into the house.

"Hey, birthday champ," Daddy greeted to me.

"Hi, Daddy," I said.

"Ready for your party?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "I just hope everyone shows up."

"I'm sure they will," Uncle said.

I started looking around for Mommy. I couldn't find her inside the house anywhere.

"Mommy's out at the pool," Aunty said to me.

"Can I go out there, Daddy?" I asked.

"Uh, can't you wait until a few of your guests come?" Daddy said to me.

"Why should I wait?" I asked.

"You can go," Uncle started to say. "but we think you should probably wait until at least a couple of your friends arrive."

"Just listen to them, Conan," I heard a voice say.

I saw Mommy come into the house holding the newspaper and wearing her bathing suit.

"They should be here soon... and happy birthday by the way," Mommy said to me.

"Thank you," I said to Mommy.

I did as Mommy said to me and just waited until at least a couple of my friends arrived.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"You know what I'm gonna find interesting?" Mathew said to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you think that Conan's friends and maybe their parents will be amazed to find out that you're Conan's pops?" Mathew said to me.

"I think they will be amazed," Rachel answered, overhearing what Mathew said to me.

"I think we should have him answer the door at least a couple of times and see what they'll say," Mathew suggested. "I personally would like to see their reactions."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Rachel said. "I think it'll be interesting myself."

She turned to Serena.

"What do you think, Serena?" She asked.

"Mathew was telling me about that when we were waiting for Conan," Serena responded. "And I think it'll be interesting myself; I wanna see it as well."

Well, there it was. I had to answer the door a couple of times and everyone else was going to watch the parents' and the kids' reactions on when they saw me, ace detective, Jimmy Kudo at the door to greet Conan's guests.

After 15 more minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. Rachel had just come downstairs dressed in normal clothes.

"Should I answer that one?" I asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel responded.

I opened the door and it turned out to be a mother in her early 30s with a small girl. When she saw that it was me, she was left with a dropped jaw.

"Y-Y-You're Jimmy Kudo, aren't you?" The mother asked me.

"Yeah, also Conan's Dad," I responded.

"Hey, Shannon," I heard Conan greet.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

After Shannon came, I waited for my other seven friends to arrive here. In just about 25 minutes, the rest of my friends were here. I called Mommy and she came to me.

"Are these the friends you invited, Conan?" Mommy asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"Alright," Mommy said.

I heard her introduce herself to my friends and showed her where the bathrooms and the pool were. As my birthday treat, Mommy let me go in the pool without asking her so I could join my friends.

"Thanks, Mommy," I said as I ran outside.

"You're welcome, Conan," Mommy said to me. "Just be careful out there."

I listened to Mommy and dashed outside to join my friends. We had a lot of fun together.

"Here it comes, Conan," one of my friends, Gina said to me.

She created a huge wave which covered me with water. I just laughed at myself. Everyone else was laughing as well.

"Alright, who else wants some?" I said, creating a huge wave.

It splashed everybody in the pool.

Later on, Mommy told us that it was time for cake. I heard everyone sing happy birthday to me and I blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish, Conan?" Uncle asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

Last year, Aunty told me not to say my wish out loud or it wouldn't come true. I believed her.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Having Conan's friends over for his birthday party was alright for me. Their parents recognized Jimmy, and a few of his friends recognized Mathew and me as well; Mathew as "that detective from the states"; and me as Detective Richard Moore's daughter. I was surprised that they actually recognized _me_ to be honest.

"I didn't think they'd recognize you, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," I responded.

After playing some birthday games and watching Conan open his birthday gifts, we said good-bye to all of his friends as they were going out to their parents. All of that fun had passed, and we hadn't gave Conan our presents yet.

"Well, Conan, it's about time we gave you our presents," I said as I went upstairs to get his present from Jimmy and me.

Conan wound up getting new clothes, money, and some video games as well.

"Alright, Conan," I said, coming downstairs. "This present, is from Dad and me."

We watched as Conan ripped the wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Mommy and Daddy," Conan said when he saw what we gave him.

We gave him a TV of his own so he could play his games in his room instead of out in the living room. It wasn't that we didn't like it, we just thought it'd be more convenient if he played with the games in his room.

"This is from me," Serena added, handing her present to Conan.

When he ripped the wrapping paper, his gift turned out to be a water gun set.

"Thanks, Aunty," Conan said to Serena.

"You're welcome," Serena said to him.

"And this is from me," Mathew finished as he handed Conan his gift.

I watched as he ripped the wrapping paper and it turned out to be swim goggles.

"Thank you, Uncle," Conan said to Mathew.

"My pleasure," Mathew responded.

"Well, since Conan's friends are gone, shall we get a swim of ourselves in?" Serena asked us.

"Yeah, let's go," Jimmy responded.

We raced upstairs to change; I didn't have to worry because I was wearing my bathing suit underneath my clothes, so I took them off once I got to the bedroom.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

When we all came out, I was wearing my same green two-piece swimsuit, Mathew was in his same swimshorts, Rachel was in her same red swimsuit and Jimmy was in his usual blue swimshorts.

"Last one out there's a slowpoke!!" Rachel called.

We all darted for the pool. Rachel made it in first, then came Conan, Mathew, Jimmy, then me.

"Looks like I'm the slowpoke," I said to the group.

"Yeah," Rachel responded.

We started swimming and playing around with each other. We even dunked each other, too. After we were left floating in the pool, I swam over to Rachel to ask her something.

"Hey, Rachel," I said to her. "When you and Jimmy first saw my hot tub, have you thought about having one for yourself?" I asked.

"I think Jimmy would like one himself," Rachel said to me. "Me, yeah, I've thought about having one too."

"That'd be good for Jimmy," I said to her.

"Yeah, he could end his worries about seeing me naked," Rachel said back to me.

"That's for sure," I said with a smug look.

Rachel had only told me and Mathew about the time when he was Conan and went to the hot springs together. I decided to climb out and lay down in the beach chair. I dried myself off with my towel and lay down in the beach chair.

"Well, that swim was fun," I said to myself while I relaxed in the sun.

A couple of hours later, we changed and headed for home.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Later that night, we had already taken care of our showers. The birthday boy had already gone to bed, leaving Rachel and me the only ones awake. I was looking for Rachel and she was outside by the pool for some reason. I went outside to see why she was out there.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you out here?"

"Just thinking about something," Rachel responded.

"How about me?" I said, holding her close to me.

Seconds later, we were caught in a deep kiss under a pitch black sky.

"Come on, let's go back inside," I said.

Rachel took my hand and we went back inside. I looked at the clock and it was just after 9 p.m.

"Why don't we go to bed now?" Rachel said softly to me.

I agreed to what she requested. Just like every other night, I picked up Rachel and carried her in my arms up to the bedroom. I tucked her in and then I came in on my side.

"Night, sweetie," Rachel whispered to me.

"Night, Rach," I whispered back to her.

We softly kissed each other and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap it up. Now, as usual, what was/were your favorite part or parts? Now, hit "go" down below and type in your reviews. I hope to see a bunch. Now, as for requirements for next update, I won't update until I get up to 20 reviews -- which is my age. See you all later and if you have any suggestions for a day of fun, feel free to leave them in your reviews. See you.)


	5. Marriage Day 8

(Okay, I found some time to do the next chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2". I hope you appreciate this chapter. After this day of fun, I will put in their next honeymoon -- promise!! Thanks to **kudo-miyaka**, **Hallwings**, and **Unknown 2008** for reviewing. Hope I'll get other people's reviews. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2008

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Three days had passed since Conan's birthday. Today was Thursday, and I was waiting for him to come downstairs to me so I could drive him to school. He was almost finished with brushing his teeth. A minute later, he came downstairs with his backpack, lunch and a plastic bag with his clothes because as another birthday treat, I was going to let him spend the three-day weekend at Serena's and Mathew's place.

"Come on, Conan," I said. "You don't want to be late for school."

After I got Conan in, I went around to the driver's side of my car and climbed in. I started it, and drove Conan off to school.

"Conan," I said to my little boy. "After I drop you off, I'm gonna drop your stuff off at Aunty's."

"Okay," Conan responded.

We arrived at Teitan Elementary at around 7:55 a.m.; we always arrived around this time when Conan had school.

"Have a good day, Conan," I said as Conan unbuckled and got out.

"I will," Conan said, assuring me.

I watched as he dashed off to class. There were some kids playing in the playground, so he went there. As I drove out of Conan's school parking lot, my mind was set on getting to Serena's and Mathew's place.

"Alright, now off to drop off Conan's things," I said to myself as I got back on the road.

I started driving to Serena's and Mathew's house. I think this was the first time that I ever drove from Conan's school to Serena's and Mathew's. Normally, I would drive there from home, or work, but not once from Conan's school -- at least... not that I could think of. I was going to stop there to drop off Conan's things; I had already called them up about it and told them that it was sort of another birthday treat. Mathew said that he wouldn't be too much of a problem. Just around 20 minutes later, I arrived at their house.

"Well, just drop this off, and then I'm off to work," I said to myself as I got out.

I grabbed Conan's plastic bag and got out of the car. I went up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Serena was the one who answered it.

"Oh, Rachel, it's you," She said when she opened the door.

I noticed her in her green two-piece bathing suit.

"Sunbathing again, Serena?" I assumed.

"Yep," Serena responded, putting her hands behind her head. "Mathew's out on a case with Inspector Meguire."

"So is Jimmy," I said.

I had to get back on track.

"Well, here's Conan's clothes," I said, handing Conan's plastic bag to Serena.

"Thanks," Serena said to me.

I waved good bye to her and dashed off to my car. I started it up, and left their driveway, heading off to work.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After Rachel left, I closed the front door and left Conan's things by the couch. I looked inside and all that was inside were his sleepclothes and his outside clothes. He was one lucky guy -- getting to sleep over at the age of 4.

"Lucky him," I said to myself as I walked outside again.

Instead of walking to my beach chair, I walked to the deep end of the pool. I dipped my left toe in the water and it was a little cold. I took a small step back and dove gracefully into the water. I began swimming around like a fish. After a few laps from the deep end to the shallow end, I climbed out and dried off. I checked my watch and it was 8:12 a.m. I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Maybe I should eat my breakfast now," I said as I headed inside.

I slipped on my green dress over my two-piece swimsuit and got some food. I put a couple slices of bread in the toaster and grabbed some butter. I grabbed a paper plate, started some coffee, and waited for the bread to pop up. A minute later, I heard the toaster pop the bread up. While I spread the butter on the two pieces of toast, I took the paper plate, set it on the table, and began to eat them.

"Wonder when Mathew's coming home," I said to myself as I finished the first piece of toast.

As soon as I bit the 2nd piece, the coffee machine went off. I stood up out of my chair, got a cup from the cabinet, grabbed the coffee container, and poured in the coffee. Just as I took it to the table, I heard a car pull in. I figured it was Inspector Meguire dropping off Mathew. A minute later, I heard the door open. After hearing a few footsteps, I saw Mathew's male figure in front of me. He was wearing yet another one of his motocross shirts, but with the last name "Dungey" on the back and a number 28 underneath it.

"How was your case?" I asked as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Good," Mathew responded. "Took us a little bit longer than usual, but Meguire was impressed that I was able to figure out the murderer."

Hearing that he figured it out before Jimmy was so surprising to me, I nearly choked after I swallowed my coffee.

"You figured it out?" I asked.

"You betcha," Mathew responded.

"What was Jimmy's reaction?" I asked him after a few coughs.

"He wasn't upset," Mathew responded. "He was real impressed, actually."

"What'd you say after you figured out who it was?" I asked, showing real interest.

"Hey, I learned from the best," Mathew responded.

I couldn't believe it -- Mathew... solved a case?! I think I must be dreaming here!! I know it wasn't his very first since he had plenty of experience in Hawaii, and he solved a couple of cases back then when he came here, but this one... I never saw coming; I just assumed he was just lucky to figure those two out. After I finished my last piece of toast, I stood up out of my chair.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I watched as Serena took her empty paper plate full of toast crumbs and her coffee cup to the sink. After she threw away her plate and put her cup away after washing it, she walked back to me.

"Back outside," Serena responded as she took off her dress, revealing her green two-piece bathing suit.

I saw her toss her dress on the left armrest of the couch and relax in her beach chair. I went outside to her beach chair.

"Aren't you happy for me?" I asked Serena.

"Yes I am," Serena responded. "But I'm just basically surprised that YOU figured it out before Jimmy."

"Oh, because you're used to hearing Jimmy figure them out?" I assumed.

"Mm-hmm," Serena responded as she applied some sunscreen to her tropically-dressed body.

I wasn't upset with her at all. I understood since she was used to hearing me tell her about the cases that I got called on with Jimmy and Jimmy ending up solving them with me working with him. With that said and done, I walked back inside, leaving Serena alone. I thought she needed some alone time for it to sink in that I solved the case I was on with Jimmy today. Good thing that Inspector Meguire was being patient with me on solving a case, especially after solving a lot of the cases as a partner to Jimmy. I had told him that I was working on it and it would come eventually.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another one. Hope you all enjoyed this. I really deserve a lot of reviews for this story and this chapter. Now, what was or were your favorite part or parts of this chapter? If I get up to 22 reviews, I'll update. Now, hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts. See you next time.)


	6. Day 8 Continued

(Alright, here's the next chapter of "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2". Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **johnkazama896**, **kudo-miyaka**, **Hallwings**, and **Unknown 2008** for reviewing. Hope you all will read and enjoy this story. Now, I'd like the reviews to pour in please. I deserve more than 20, you know.)

Copyright 2008

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

While Rachel was out at work after dropping off Conan, I had a lot of time to get ready for my payback to her. I went upstairs to our room. On the bedside table were a few pictures of the two of us together. I liked them a lot, and so did Rachel. One of those pictures were us with Mathew on the beach.

_Man, that was a good day we had together,_ I thought to myself.

Right in front of the pictures was the DVD of Conan's first day at the beach that Rachel made on the computer. I got out the disc and put it in our DVD player and decided to watch it for sometime.

"Man, that was a good day," I said to myself while I watched it.

Seeing Conan's beach day made me want to swim, too. I got out of bed and looked outside the window at the pool. I looked at my watch and it was only 10:45 a.m.

"Maybe I'll go ahead and swim," I decided as I started to undress.

I got out of bed and and went to the bathroom to change. I came out minutes later wearing my blue shorts.

"I gotta get some swimming time in before Rachel comes home, then I can do my payback," I said to myself.

I grabbed a towel and cordless phone and headed outside to the pool. As soon as I set my towel and phone down, I immediately jumped into the water.

"Water's a little cold," I said as I started to swim.

I started swimming around in the pool like a fish. Just as I started having some fun myself, I heard the phone ring.

"I bet that's probably Meguire," I said as I climbed out.

I dried my hands and ears and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said after it rang 4 times.

"Hey, Jimmy," A gruff voice said over the line.

"Oh, Meguire, another case?" I asked.

"Yep," Inspector Meguire said. "I've already rounded up Mathew again and now I'm coming for you. I'll be at your place in about 5 minutes, so get ready, Jimmy."

"Will do," I said and hung up.

I quickly dried off the rest of my body and changed my clothes. As he said over the phone, 5 minutes later, Meguire was here. I hopped into his police car and drove off to the crime scene.

_Maybe I can redeem myself a bit from earlier today,_ I thought while the car was on the road.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in my seat listening to my teacher, Ms. Elayne, who was explaining to us how to multiply. On the chalkboard was a 4, an X underneath it, and a 9 next to it.

"Does anyone know the answer to this?" Ms. Elayne asked us. "And the answer is NOT 13."

"Thirty-six?" I guessed after raising my hand.

"Right," Ms. Elayne said, showing some cheerfulness for me.

Just then, the bell rang for recess and everyone darted outside.

"Conan, I'd like a word with you," Ms. Elayne said before I could go outside.

I walked to her desk and she started to talk to me.

"Conan, I am just REALLY impressed with you," Ms. Elayne said to me.

"Thanks," I responded.

"I'm thinking of naming you my top student in my class if you keep this up," Ms. Elayne added. "But try to let others answer some other problems whether it's Math or English or whatever."

"Okay," I said, looking excited.

"It is hard for some people to do that, but once you get adjusted to it, it should be easy," Ms. Elayne said to me. "But I'm confident you'll be able to handle it."

"Thanks, Ms. Elayne," I said, looking very grateful.

"Go on and play now, Conan," Ms. Elayne said, letting me go.

After that was taken care of, I left her classroom and went outside to play. I was really excited to hear that I was possibly going to be her top student in her class. Mommy and Daddy would be thrilled to hear that.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Back at home, I was waiting for Mathew to come home from the extra case he was called on today. As I usually did, I was sitting outside, relaxing by the pool. Water was still running down my chest because I had just came out of the pool from a short swim. I checked my watch and it was just after 1 p.m.

"Better start thinking about picking him up," I said, referring to Conan.

I let it go from me since me leaving to get him was just less than 40 minutes away. Me going to pick him up by myself was pretty common since Mathew was always out on cases with Jimmy except for his 3rd day of school when Mathew went with me.

"Maybe I can sneak in another swim before I have to leave," I said as I got out of my beach chair.

I walked back to the deep part of the pool and jumped back in. I started swimming and swimming around like a fish in the pool. After almost half an hour, 25 minutes to be exact, I climbed out of the pool and dried off. Just as I was finishing up, I heard the door open again and Mathew came walking in.

"Just finished another swim?" Mathew asked when he saw me.

"Yep," I answered. "So... did you solve another one?" I asked him.

"Both of us did," Mathew responded.

"Both of you?" I said, looking a little confused.

"Well, we both came up with flawless deductions, and we both figured out the murderer at the same time," Mathew explained.

"Okay," I said. "You ready to pick him up?" I asked him.

"Conan... yes," Mathew responded.

"Well, after I put on my dress, we can go," I said to him. "Don't worry, I'll drive."

"Thanks," Mathew said.

I decided to drive since he was most likely pretty winded from that 2nd case he got called on. After I pulled on my green dress, I grabbed the car keys and left for the school to get the lucky dog.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Later that day, I had just arrived home in my car from work. After I got out, I stretched a bit, then searched for my house key. After looking through it for a minute, I found the key and put it in the hole.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought after I came back in the house. _I bet Jimmy wants to pay me back for when I snatched his swimshorts in the pool..._

When I came in the room, Jimmy was not in there. After I set my things down, I went into the dresser drawer and pulled out my two-piece bathing suit full of flowers on it.

_It's only so we're even,_ I thought as I tossed the suit on the bed.

After removing my shirt, my shorts, and the rest of my clothes, I put on both parts of my bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and left for outside. While I was making my way towards outside, I noticed Jimmy had fallen asleep in front of the TV. I smiled a little.

_He's probably tired from the case or cases he got called on,_ I thought as I stepped outside.

Jimmy not noticing me in a two-piece was actually good news to me because he would be kept in suspense on paying me back for what I did to him. I set my towel down and stretched a bit again. I walked to the deep end of the pool and got ready to dive in. But before I dove in, I took a glance at Jimmy to see if he was awake, and his body was still; no movement. I smiled again.

_Good, he still doesn't notice,_ I thought. _But I have a feeling that once I jump in, that's probably going to wake him up._

I didn't care, not at all. I was anticipating Jimmy's payback to me, but what I wasn't sure about was what he was going to snatch from my body -- my top, my bottom, or worse... both. I would soon find out after Jimmy came in. But I had told him not to come in when I'm doing my usual 30 minute swim after work. I set my timer clock, got into a diving position and dove into the water with grace. I began swimming from the deep end to the shallow end like I always did every other Monday and Thursday after work.

After the thirty minutes were up, I stopped where I was and climbed out. I walked to where my towel was, grabbed it, and dried off. I looked inside to see if Jimmy had woken up yet and I saw him looking directly at me.

_I can tell that payback is gonna be coming soon..._ I thought.

I nodded my head up and down once because I thought he was asking me if I was done with my swim. As soon as I did, I saw him bolt upstairs. He came back downstairs dressed in his usual blue swimshorts. I ran back into the pool like a criminal on escape from prison. This was basically the whole reason why I wanted Conan to spend the night at Serena's and Mathew's place -- so he wouldn't be around to see this.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I smelled blood in the water!! This was what I was waiting for... to pay back Rachel for stealing my shorts in the pool some time ago. After she gave me the okay to come in with her, I ran and jumped in the water.

"I noticed you're in a two this time," I said to my wife, seeking revenge.

"Just because I'm wearing a two-piece bathing suit doesn't mean you have to seek it like a great white shark," Rachel said to me. "Besides, I'm wearing a two because I was anticipating you paying me back for what I did to you some time ago."

I dropped my shoulders and sighed.

"Boy, Rachel, you're good," I said.

"I know I am," Rachel said, folding her arms. "It's a thing we girls have; you may be an 'ace detective', but you're pretty gullible when it comes to intimacy."

"Come here then," I said, opening my arms for a hug.

Rachel swam up to me and we hugged. While we hugged, I moved my fingers underneath her swimsuit top.

"Looks like you're the gullible one," I joked to Rachel as I snatched it away.

"Jimmy, give that back!!" Rachel seethed to me.

"You did this to me," I said back to her.

"But I knew it was coming," Rachel said to me while covering her breasts with her arms.

To my surprise, she wasn't too upset that I snatched her top away.

"So if I snatch your..." I said before she cut in on me.

"Nope, even if you snatch my bottom, I won't be upset," Rachel said to me.

I swam away from Rachel and she attempted to get her top back. After five or six attempts, she caught me and I gave her her top back. Then, we turned this "naughtiness" into a "fun" game of tag where one of us chases the other one with nothing on.

(End Jimmy's P.O.V.)

It was just after 5 p.m. and Serena was still relaxing poolside. Meanwhile, I was telling Conan that he was going to sleep in a spare room Serena and I kept if Rachel and Jimmy were ever going to come and spend a weekend with us.

"What would make Mommy and Daddy want to stay here, Uncle?" Conan asked me.

"Well," I said. "There are lots of reasons: sleepovers for pleasure, their house is being fumigated, or what my family went through -- a house demolition where I had to live with my grandparents for ten whole months."

"What happened when your house was like that, Uncle?" Conan asked, looking real curious.

"Well, it's pretty basic," I answered. "Basically, a company came by in a truck and covered my Grandma's house with a tent full of poison gas and we had to stay at a hotel in Waikiki for one whole weekend."

"And that's where your parents and us went for our honeymoons," I heard another voice say. It turned out to be Serena, who had just come in from the pool.

"She's right," I said.

"Where's that in?" Conan asked.

"Uncle's hometown -- Hawaii," Serena answered.

"I think they're planning to go back there pretty soon," I said to him.

"So, you're either staying with me or we'll have to come up with something else," Serena spoke up.

"How come I don't get to go?" Conan asked.

"One, you're a little too young to travel, and two, I don't think any married couples bring their kids with them on their honeymoon," I said.

"Besides," Serena added. "We aren't trying to disappoint you, it's just what married couples do when they go out of town."

"You can go maybe after another year or so if they plan a family vacation, Conan," I said. "I'm confident that they'll take you when they plan one; why would they not?"

From the look on his face, I could tell he was pretty excited.

"What's in Hawaii, Uncle?" Conan asked me.

"Beaches, hotels, some delicious restaurants, gift shops; there are a lot of things in Hawaii that are too numerous to mention," I answered.

Later that night, after the three of us had some dinner, we got Conan ready for bed. I tucked Conan in and said good night to the lucky dog that he was. Afterwards, Serena and I held hands and walked to our room. After a kiss goodnight, the two of us dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another. If you readers are wondering why I stopped here with me and Serena going to bed instead of Jimmy and Rachel, well, I thought it was relevant since Conan was spending the weekend with us. I could've put it in if I wanted to, but I decided not to. This is the only chapter which will end with Serena and me going to bed together. Now, hit the "go" button down below this chapter and leave those reviews!! As for a requirement, I will require at least 32 or 33 reviews, or no update.)


	7. Jimmy's & Rachel's 3rd Honeymoon Part 1

(Okay, here's the preparation chapter for their next honeymoon. This chapter, and the next... two or three will be co-made by me and **kudo-miyaka**. So, a big thank you is sent out to her. Thanks to **-sweet-is-something-**, **erChEnsAkuRa**, **kudo-miyaka** herself, **Unknown 2008** and **Hallwings** for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter... or should I say me AND **kudo-miyaka** hope you all like this chapter... so, sit back, relax, read, and enjoy. You may not be able to tell who wrote what, but nonetheless, just enjoy it.)

Copyright 2008

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

A couple of days had passed since Jimmy did his payback to me. Today was a beautiful Tuesday and I had just finished my breakfast and changed my clothes and was about to head to work. I had to take where Conan would stay into consideration. I thought about him staying with Dad until we were gone... or Serena, but she wouldn't get to go.

"Well, I'll think about it while I'm on lunch break at work," I said as I grabbed my car keys and headed outside.

I called Conan to get his butt outside because I was ready to leave for work. I saw him come downstairs dressed in his red t-shirt and blue pants, and his backpack, which he couldn't afford to forget. When I loaded him into the car, I got into the driver's side and started it up. Outside I saw, Jimmy picking the newspaper up and checking the mailbox. I guess he knew I was there because he bid me good-bye without having to look back.

_He's even sharp away from detective work,_ I thought to myself.

I waved good bye to him as I backed my car out of the driveway, and onto the street. After straightening out the front wheel, I started driving off.

"Well, I'll probably leave him with Serena until we come back, but I better call her to see if she wants to look over him," I said to myself while I drove off to work.

After dropping Conan off at school, I arrived at work 20 minutes later. Jenna (my boss) greeted me and the photographers scheduled to photo shoot me for the day, and they gave me my first outfit for the first photo shoot. They gave me a red two-piece bathing suit with some beads on the strap of the top. And the strap had to be tied in the back of the neck. I quickly went into my dressing room and put it on.

_They seem to like seeing me in a two-piece. They've been giving me this kind of outfit for a few days now,_ I thought as I was taking off my top.

After I came out of the dressing room, I was ordered to lay down in a small section of sand they brought in from the nearest beach with a background of the beach behind me.

"Looks pretty," I said as I began to lay down on my right side.

My first photo shoot had already started. After a few more shots of that bathing suit and background, they gave me another bathing suit. I didn't mind what they were doing after that. All I know is that I hastily went back to my dressing room and changed as fast as I could, even though I wasn't in the runway. It was a one-piece blue bathing suit in color with lots of fishes on it.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After Rachel had left for work, I went to the dining room and ate the onigiri and eggs that she left for me. She even made tea; man, being married to her is really great! After I had eaten breakfast, I watched TV for 30 minutes. Nothing good was on so I turned it off. I thought of other stuff to do. When I glanced around, I saw the water of the pool glistening under the sun and it hit me -- I'll go for a swim! Just as I was about to go upstairs, I heard the telephone ring. I thought it might be a case, so, I let go of my swimming fantasies and answered it.

"Hello?" I said after picking it up.

"Hey, Jimmy," Mathew said over the line.

"Oh, what's going on, Mathew?" I asked.

"Have you and/or Rachel thought about when to go to Hawaii again for your next honeymoon? I know you guys have been having some talks about it," Mathew asked me.

"Well, we're still thinking of where to put Conan up for a week," I answered. "Is Serena going?" I asked.

"Well, she said she wants to, but if she's asked to watch over Conan and stay behind, she'll do it," Mathew answered.

"Well that's nice of her, but I'm sure Rachel wants her there," I replied.

"So, you'll take her off of your list on who's going to babysit Conan?" Mathew asked me.

"I guess I'll talk to Rachel about it. Anyway, her Dad's here, but he might get busy; and her Mom is also questionable -- she's a busy lawyer," I said.

I heard a female voice in the background, which turned out to be Serena's.

"Oh, Serena said she doesn't mind if she doesn't get to go," Mathew said.

"So, we can leave him with you?" I asked.

"She said it's alright with her," Mathew answered.

"Well... I'll talk to Rachel about it and see what she thinks," I said to him.

"Alright, see you then," Mathew said.

"Bye," I said and we both hung up.

After that talk with Mathew, I was trying to recall what I was about to do. Oh yeah, I was going for a swim. I hurriedly went up and changed into my swimshorts, took a towel, the cordless phone, and sunscreen and went out to the pool. After I applied sunscreen to my body, I walked over to the deep side of the pool and dove in it. The cold water felt good on a hot summer's day. A few minutes later, I decided to call Harley to ask him to fill in for me. Being the kind soul he is, I'm sure he'll say yes. I mean... I already asked him to do this last time. So, I climbed out, dried off, dialed his number and waited for him to answer. It took three rings until Harley answered his phone.

"Hello?" Harley said after he picked it up.

"Hey, Harley, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's you," Harley said. "Not too bad... everything's just great. So, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a really important favor?" I asked. "Don't worry, I won't ask for something very far-fetched."

"Is it filling in for you like the first time?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, you can bring Katie along if you want to," I said. "It's the same as the past summertimes... so, can you? I can understand if you can't. I mean, you are the best detective in the West."

"Well of course I can, Jimmy," Harley said, graciously accepting the offer.

"Okay, thanks, man. I'll call you again. See ya," I said and hung up.

"Bye," Harley said and hung up.

After I hung up, I stood on my feet and jumped back in the pool. I submerged myself underwater and began swimming like a fish back and forth from the deep end to the shallow end and back. If Conan was here, I would've played with him, pretending I was a shark that was out to get him. A few moments later, I heard the phone ring again.

_That must be the Inspector,_ I thought as I went out of the pool dripping wet.

And, of course, I was right. It was Inspector Meguire on the line. He told me that there was a case in -- the place where Rachel works?! Oh, I do hope she's alright.

_Ho, Rachel, you better be alright,_ I thought as I got into Inspector Meguire's vehicle after changing.

20 minutes later, we were there.

"So, what's the scoop?" I asked after we got into the building.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

When I looked outside the door from the lounge, I saw Jimmy and the Inspector talking to Jenna... maybe because one of our photographers was found dead in the elevator. Maybe I should show up in front of Jimmy. He must be really worried when he found out that a case is taking place here. I waited until they were done talking. Just when they were waiting for something... maybe a suspect to question, I immediately went up to Jimmy and greeted him. I didn't expect him to hold me in his arms this tightly, but oh well, it was nice.

"It's really good seeing you alright, Rachel. I was so worried about you," He told me while I was in his arms.

"It's nice to see that you're happy that I'm alright," I said to Jimmy.

After he released his embrace on me, he got his mind focused back on the case. As usual, Mathew was with them too. As much as I wanted to watch and see who the murderer was, Jenna shooed us away to continue with our photo shoots, so I didn't argue with her.

_Wonder what the next bathing suit will be,_ I thought as we got back to work.

While I was having my picture taken, I couldn't help but think who the killer was. The photographer that got killed was one of my friends here in work. It saddened me that someone actually wanted to kill him; he was a kind person. Within a matter of minutes, the case was already put to bed when we found out that the killer was one of the photographers of one of my other co-workers. As he was being taken away by the police, I stopped Jimmy and pulled him towards me.

"Should we have Conan stay with Serena?" I asked Jimmy.

"Oh yeah! About that... she said that she doesn't mind if she's asked to look after Conan... right, Mathew?" Jimmy replied, shifting his sight from me to Mathew and back.

"Yeah, she told me that it's alright," Mathew said.

"So, should we, Jimmy?" I asked.

I actually wanted her to come.

"She said she doesn't mind it," Mathew responded. "If that's what you guys want to do, tell me now, and I'll tell her when Meguire drops me off," He said.

Jimmy and I looked at each other and he whispered something to me, "Umm, Rachel, maybe it's alright. I mean, Serena's home a lot anyway,"

"So, do you think we should?" I whispered back.

"I think we should," Jimmy said.

"Mathew," I called. "We're leaving Conan with Serena." I said to him.

"Okay, I'll tell her when I get home," Mathew responded.

As soon as Jimmy, Mathew, and the rest of the police squad were gone, the rest of us resumed back to work.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After a few minutes we arrived at Mathew's and Serena's home. And of course, I said good-bye and thank you to him. After that, the Inspector dropped me off at my house. I just went straight to the bed, dropped myself onto it and decided to sleep, but I couldn't. Even though I was pretty tired, I felt like I wanted to swim and wait until Rachel gets home. It's only a few more umm... hours until she gets home? Hey, I won't be in the pool until she gets home, okay? What ever made you guys think that? I grabbed my same swimshorts, undressed, put them on, grabbed the phone and towel, and bolted outside.

"Hopefully I'll get to swim longer than last time," I said to myself as I got ready.

I walked to the deep end of the pool and jumped into the water. After resurfacing, I wiped my face and floated in the pool. While I was floating with my back against the water, I suddenly remembered something: I hadn't told the Inspector that I was going to be out of town for my next honeymoon! I quickly went near the gutter, pushed myself out of the pool and grabbed the phone. I dialed Meguire's number and waited for him to answer.

"Meguire?" The Inspector said after he picked it up. "Oh, Jimmy, good timing... I got yours and Mathew's paychecks right here. Why don't you come down and get them?"

I sighed. "Anyway, I thought I'd call to tell you I'm gonna be on my next honeymoon again," I said to him.

"Oh really?" Meguire said. "Gone for a week like the other ones?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "just call at the same place; Harley will answer."

"Okay, I understand. Now, about your paychecks," Meguire continued. "I need you to come here and get them. If you want, bring Mathew along... Or if you want to speed things up a bit, just go here and get both."

"I'll just get my own, Inspector," I blurted.

I was trying to get off the phone as quickly as possible. I don't want to hear Inspector Meguire saying all that other stuff. So, I bid him goodbye, dried myself off, changed my clothes and went to the police station. When I arrived at the police station, Inspector Meguire was there holding our paychecks in his hand. Mathew was right nearby me when I arrived in.

"You getting yours on your own?" I asked him.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

"There you go, you two," Inspector Meguire said to us, handing us our paychecks. He then said something to the both of us. "Kudo, great work as always; Mathew, keep up your gradual improvement; you guys, have a great time out of town for the next week," Meguire said to us.

We thanked him and headed back to our respectful homes. When I went home, my eyes were fixed on the pool. Then I looked at the clock.

"Rachel won't be back home for a couple of more hours," I said, sighing.

I started to yawn, then I thought that I should probably take a nap. Maybe this time I'll be successful and doze off. I went upstairs, dropped myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. I had left my paycheck on the bedside table. That case was really tiresome, even though we didn't do anything very physical, just mental. I started to close my eyes and felt the breeze coming from outside. I like it when the window is big and it's windy outside, but it's still hot! I hardly noticed that I fell asleep.

An hour later, I woke up. I looked outside and the sun was still shining brightly. I still debated on whether I should swim again or not, and decided not to. I ended up grabbing my suitcase and started packing my things for Hawaii. I ended up packing my change of clothes, my swimshorts, my toothpaste, and toothbrush. Now, Rachel was the only one who wasn't packed yet.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I was just changing the gear of my car into third when I saw the stop light turn red. I waited for about two minutes until it turned green and sped off to my humble abode.

"I wonder if Serena and Mathew have picked up Conan from school yet. Anyway, I'll concentrate on the road right now," I said to myself while I was driving and preparing to put my car into our garage.

"Are there any cars that I might possibly hit?" I said, looking left and right before turning to my house.

When I saw that the road was temporarily clear, I started turning left and then I honked my horn so I could get Jimmy open the garage door for me. It seemed like he was home anyway. If he wasn't, then I'll just have to open it myself. It didn't take long for him to go out and open the garage door and guide me in. After I got out, Jimmy greeted me with a hug.

"I'm all packed for Hawaii," He said to me.

"Wow, you must've had a lot of time after that case," I said to him.

"Yeah, did you tell your boss you won't be coming for a whole week starting tomorrow?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yes, I did," I answered. "The moment I walked up to her, she asked me, 'What, you're going out of town again?' I wasn't offended -- I thought it was funny."

"Well, we have been to a lot of honeymoons lately," Jimmy replied as he put his arm around my waist and started walking in the house.

"This'll be number 3," I said, correcting him, and putting my arm around his waist.

"Should we go to Mathew's to see if he's got a hotel planned in mind?" Jimmy asked.

We had agreed to check with Mathew on a hotel each and every honeymoon we went on from now on. Perhaps next time we should plan a family vacation so Conan would be able to come with us and we don't have to worry about who's going to take care of him. We went back into the car, but this time, Jimmy was the one in the driver's seat. We went out and sped off to Mathew's place. When we arrived at Mathew's and Serena's, I knocked on the door. Mathew was the one who answered.

"Oh, it's you," He said and let us in. "I got a hotel that's perfect for you guys: it's the hotel where my family and I stayed at when my house was tented and fumigated -- the Pacific Beach Hotel."

"Pacific Beach?" Jimmy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew answered.

Do you know the layout?" I asked.

"Sure do," Mathew said. "Even if I haven't been there since."

"How was it there?" Jimmy asked.

"It was just awesome," Mathew said.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"What do you think Rachel?" I asked.

"Well, since Mathew said that it was awesome, then let's try it!" She answered.

"Pacific Beach it is," I said, placing my hand over the picture that Mathew had laid on the table for us to see one part of it.

"Alright, now, let's get your reservations taken care of," Mathew said as he led us to his computer.

After the two of us booked our reservations for the hotel, Rachel looked at me.

"You excited?" She asked me.

"You betcha," I answered.

"Hey, Rachel," We heard another voice say.

It turned out to be Serena.

"Oh, hey, Serena! How are you?" Rachel said.

"I'm fine... You?" Serena asked.

"Just fine; thank you so much for accepting to take care of Conan for us; really sorry as well," Rachel replied while getting hold of Serena's arm.

"Oh, stop being so whatever! I was the one who volunteered anyway, and besides, I like spending time with that kid of yours who still looks like your husband over there," Serena said.

I felt Serena push my head a little when she said that.

"So what if he does look like Jimmy," Rachel said. "He's still a little cutie."

"How about you guys swim with me and Conan? He's in the pool now," Serena said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I don't remember bringing my shorts along," Jimmy said to them.

"Yeah, me too," I added. "I don't think I brought my bathing suit along either, and I usually bring it, too."

"But do you guys want to?" Mathew asked, his sight still on the computer.

"Actually, I want to," I replied.

"Wonder where you can find one," Jimmy said to me.

"Then I'll let you borrow one of mine; we're the same size anyway, right?" Serena blurted, pulling me upstairs.

I looked through her wardrobe of bathing suits and all I found were two-piece bathing suits; not a single one-piece bathing suit. I ended up grabbing one that was pink in color.

"That's a good suit," Serena said. "Really comfortable."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, looking at her.

After I put it on, I came back downstairs and went outside to their pool. After I jumped into the water, Conan noticed me come in.

"Hey, Conan," I greeted as I started to swim.

I felt the water touch my stomach area, which wasn't really exposed when I was in the water since I normally wore one-piece bathing suits... I guess it's because they were more comfortable to wear and you don't show a lot of skin. The only downside to wearing a one-piece was using the bathroom.

_Feels a bit different wearing a two-piece instead of my usual ones,_ I thought. _Oh well..._

I let the thoughts of that go and just started to have some fun.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"Hi, Mommy!" I shouted as Mommy came in to swim with me.

I never really saw my Mom in a two-piece bathing suit before. In fact, it was actually my first time that I saw Mommy dressed up like that. When I looked around, I saw Daddy talking with Uncle. I waved to them and invited them to come in.

"No thanks, Conan, I've had enough swimming for today," Uncle said. "Ask Dad if he wants to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring my shorts along," Daddy answered. "Maybe when we get home."

"You can borrow from Mathew over there," I heard Mommy tell Daddy.

"Rachel, I'm not sure if I have a size for him," Uncle answered.

"Especially with someone of his stature," Daddy said, referring to Uncle.

"True," Mommy said.

So, Mommy, Aunty, and I played around in the pool when we heard Daddy's voice around 20 minutes later.

"We better head home to pack," Daddy said.

"Does that mean I have to go home too?" I asked.

"No, Conan," Mommy said as she climbed out. "You're staying here for a week while Daddy and I are gone." She said as she dried off.

"Oh, okay," I said sulkily.

I saw Daddy come up to me and he patted me on my head and said, "Don't worry -- we'll be back soon."

"Love you, sweetie!" Mommy said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll see you guys later," Daddy said as him and Mommy started leaving.

"Be good, Conan," Mommy said to me.

"I will, Mommy," I said.

"Of course he will," Aunty said. "He's not really a problem when it comes to staying here." She said to Mommy and Daddy.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Before we went out, I told Jimmy that I was going to change my clothes. He didn't mind it one bit and said he'd wait with the others by the pool until I was finished. I think it took me four minutes to change into my clothes and wash Serena's bathing suit for her. So, after that, we said our good-byes and left. Serena even made a promise to Conan that he'll see us off in the airport so he wouldn't be that sad about us leaving him again. When we hopped into the car, Jimmy, again, sat in the driver's seat and I was beside him.

It took us about ten minutes to get home. When we opened the door, I hastily went upstairs and started packing. I put my two one-piece bathing suits in my suitcase because I knew that we'll like to swim most of the time, my change of clothes, my digital camera, and some other things.

When I finished packing, I heard the doorbell ring and then Jimmy shouted, "I'll get it,"

When I went downstairs to see who it was that rung the bell, it was Katie and Harley! Harley was wearing a green and white t-shirt and long green pants. And Katie was wearing a yellow sleeveless top and a red skirt.

"Hey, Rachel!" I heard Katie shout as soon as she laid eyes on me.

"Hey, Katie! How've you been?" I replied.

"I'm fine; it's nice to see you after all this time," Katie said.

"Same here," I said.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

After Jimmy let us in, Harley and I set down our things and asked them about their flight this time.

"According to Mathew, he said that the flight is leaving at 11:30 a.m.; we need to be there by 7:30," Jimmy answered.

Harley remembered his terms for taking Jimmy's place while him and Rachel were out of town. I remembered what to do also.

"So, Kudo, I bet you'll tell me that Inspector Meguire will call me whenever there's a case?" Harley said.

"Oh yeah, I already told you about that. I guess I won't need to tell you what you need to do and whatever," Jimmy replied.

"Umm, Rachel, is it alright if I went into the pool now?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, sure! Go right ahead, I'll come with you," Rachel said as she went upstairs to get her swimsuit... I think.

"I had a feeling you wanted to swim, Katie," Harley said to me.

"Maybe I should ask her in private next time," I said, sighing.

"Ready, Katie?" Rachel asked, coming downstairs dressed in a blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Mm-hmm," I answered. "Let me change first."

I went into the bathroom to change into my yellow two-piece swimsuit. After three minutes, I went outside and found the rest of the people there by the pool. I don't think Harley and Jimmy will swim with us. They weren't dressed for swimming anyway.

"Katie, ready to go in?" I heard Rachel ask me as soon as I arrived by the pool.

"Huh? Oh yeah! The water seems more clear than before," I said.

"That's because we just cleaned it and just put the chemical in it," Jimmy informed me.

"Is that chlorine?" I asked.

"Yeah... why didn't I say that earlier?" Jimmy replied.

"Because Harley is really supposed to be the one you're talking to and I was supposed to be one talking to Katie," Rachel blurted.

"I don't see the connection," I said.

"Anyway, you ready to go in now, Katie?" Rachel asked once more.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, walking to the deep end of the pool.

Rachel followed and we both dove in, making a big splash. I think mine was wrong because my thighs hurt and turned red.

"Harley, why don't you change and come in?" I said, flicking some water at him.

"Jimmy, come on in, too," Rachel said, trying to get her husband to come in too.

The boys gave in to our requests and changed. Harley came out wearing his green and white swimshorts and Jimmy came out dressed in his blue swimshorts.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Rachel asked. "Come on in."

The boys came in with us and we had the times of our lives.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

The next day, we all woke up at 6 a.m. We all had no choice but to wake up at that hour because of Rachel's obnoxious alarm clock that doesn't seem to stop saying "GOOD MORNING!" unless you make it stop. Then, after five more minutes it would start again.

We all woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Katie and Rachel were the chef and waitresses for the day because they were the ones who prepared breakfast and set the table. After we finished the breakfast, Rachel called Mathew and Serena to tell Conan that they were leaving.

"Oh yeah, Serena promised Conan that he'll see us off today, right?" Jimmy asked Rachel as soon as she was off the phone.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "Anyway, our luggage is in the car already, right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied.

"Let's go then!" Rachel shouted.

We all went outside, hopped into the car and drove off. After we found some parking at the airport, the four of us went inside to drop off our luggage, go through the sensors, and wait for our call to the flight we were waiting for. Our flight was at gate 29. When we got there, Mathew, Serena and Conan were waiting for us.

"Wow, how'd you guys get here so quick?" Rachel asked.

"Conan wanted to see you guys when you first arrived," Serena answered.

While we waited for the call to board our flight, Conan sat on Rachel's lap and she showed him to me and Katie.

"Your Mom was right," Katie said to him. "You are a little cutie."

"Mm-hmm," I said, agreeing with Katie.

I rumpled Conan's hair.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"Umm... thank you very much Aunt Katie," I said. "Although Aunty told me that I looked a lot like Daddy. Is that true?" I asked.

I saw Uncle Harley whisper something to Daddy. I wondered what he said, but Mommy told me to not get into other people's conversations because she says it's bad; she says it's nosey.

So, I didn't ask. Then, I heard Aunt Katie say, "I didn't know your father when he was a kid. Ask your Mommy, maybe she can tell you,"

I just looked at Mommy and she just nodded. Then I asked, "Mommy, when will I be able to go with you and Daddy to Hawaii?"

"Well... we'll take you there on our next vacation," Mommy said.

"Yay," I cheered.

I couldn't wait until the next time Mommy and Daddy were planning to go to Hawaii. Too bad I wasn't born earlier, then I could get to go.

"Mommy, did Uncle talk you into going to Hawaii for your vacation?" I asked.

"Not especially," Mommy answered. "Daddy and I had it planned well before we got married."

Daddy nodded his head up and down.

"We sure did," He said to me.

"But it was all MY idea to have our vacation in Hawaii from the start," Mommy said to me.

"Did you like it there?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mommy answered. "We liked it so much, we planned a vacation there every year from then on."

"But we DID have to cancel the last one because of your birth; it wasn't a total loss though," Daddy said to me.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

Just then we heard the announcer say, "The passengers for the flight to Hawaii please proceed to Gate 29 to board the plane. I repeat -- the passengers for the flight to Hawaii please proceed to Gate 29 to board the plane. Thank you,"

"Mommy, what's proceed?" Conan asked Rachel.

"It means to: go to--" Rachel answered, before being interrupted by her little boy.

"Does that mean you and Daddy are leaving now?" Conan asked, looking sad.

"Unfortunately, for you, yes, we are leaving now," Rachel said to Conan.

"Don't worry, Conan, your Mommy and Daddy are going to bring you next year, right?" Katie said.

Conan just nodded to reply.

"So, Harley, I'll leave the rest of the cases up to you, okay?" I heard Jimmy say while he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You can count on me, Kudo!" I said, although I could tell what Katie was thinking.

She was thinking that I'm full of myself right now.

"Hey, I'll succeed on every case I get called on," I said to her.

"It's not that I'm worried about," Katie said to me. "I just hope you don't get wrapped up in whatever we're doing together and miss a phone call, which will make Jimmy upset."

After the four of us said good-bye to Rachel, Jimmy, and Mathew after they boarded the plane, we walked back to our respective cars. I took Katie to Rachel's car, and Serena took Conan to her own car. Rachel had left us the keys to her car so we could drive back.

After Katie and I got in, I started up Rachel's car and drove back.

"Well, my time to fill in for him has started," I said to Katie.

"Yes it has," Katie responded to me.

I unlocked the door to the driver's side and unlocked the door to the passenger's side.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

When we boarded the plane, we waited for five more minutes because of the refueling and other maintenance stuff. Then the plane started moving and the pilot started talking. I don't know why pilots always have to speak before the plane takes off.

Ooohh, the pilot's name is Umehito Nekozawa. Never heard of him before. Anyway, as the plane was accelerating, it began to become bumpy and we were finally in the air! I just remembered Conan and thought that he would enjoy this plane ride.

"You excited?" Jimmy asked me, taking hold of my hand.

I just nodded and he flashed a smile at me and kissed my hand.

"I'm going to sleep now. We woke up too early today," I told him. "Conan would love this plane ride," I said to Jimmy.

"You think so?" Jimmy asked.

"I know he would," I said.

I stretched my arms and lay my head down on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Aren't you tired as well?" I asked Jimmy.

"Not really," He responded.

"I am... as you know," I said.

"Well, our flight is a long ways away from landing," Jimmy said. "Just over 13 hours."

I dozed off to sleep while I lay on Jimmy's shoulder.

_Hawaii, here we come again,_ I thought while I slept.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Back at the airport, I was walking Conan to my car.

"Well, Conan," I said to the little boy beside me. "Your parents and my husband are gone for one week only, and you're staying with me all this time."

Conan looked up at me and didn't really cry; I think he was basically bummed because he didn't get to spend time with his parents.

"Don't worry I'm sure when they come back, they'll spend more time with you. They were just busy about their trip and all. So, don't worry, okay? I'll be your temporary mom for the whole week that they're gone," I said. And to cheer him up a bit, I added, "What do you want? Ice cream?"

He just looked up to me and nodded with an ear to ear smile.

"I want a caramel sundae, Aunty!" Conan said to me.

"A caramel sundae it is! We'll go to the drive-thru of McDonald's. Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" Conan said cheerfully. "How about you, Aunty?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, Conan. And what did I tell you if you're inside a car?" I said.

I had said that to him because I noticed that he was in his booster seat, but wasn't wearing his seat belt. I buckled him in and we went to the nearby McDonald's to get Conan's ice cream.

"So, Conan, when does Mommy usually take you to school?" I asked Conan.

"Around 7:35 a.m.," Conan answered.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm always ready by that time," Conan said to me.

"Great, then I don't have to worry about waking you up," I said to him.

In the meantime, we both had reached the McDonald's drive-thru.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

Harley and I got into Rachel's car and we drove it back to her place.

"Feels like the last few times, huh?" Harley said to me.

He was at the wheel.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Gotta get home to take care of his calls," Harley said as he started it up and left for our temporary home.

An hour later, we were back home.

"Well, we're here!" Harley called out as we went out of the car and into the house.

"So, Harley," I said. "Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"I just thought you'd say that." Harley replied. He stared at me for about a minute and suddenly said, "Race you to the pool. You should be dressed already by that time!"

I had to give Harley a small head-start because he had to grab the cordless phone and take it outside. After he had taken that and our towels outside, he stepped back in the house.

"Ready?" I asked Harley when he came back.

"Mm-hmm," Harley responded.

"GO!!" I shouted.

We raced to grab our swimsuits and change into them. In a matter of seconds, Harley was already almost out of all his clothes and so was I. After I had donned my two-piece swimsuit, it was at the same time that Harley had put on his swimshorts. We dashed out to the pool neck and neck, with me just beating Harley to the water by a hair!!

"I beat you... but just barely," I said as I splashed him.

"That was pretty close," Harley agreed, splashing me back.

"Well, that's not the only time we'll do that. Maybe I'll get to beat you next time," Harley said to me as he splashed me with more water.

"Not if I beat you again," I replied teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I have another game for us," Harley said.

He seemed to have something in his fist.

"What do you have in your hand?" I asked.

"Just wait," Harley said unfolding his hand.

He had a penny in his hand. "One of us will throw it somewhere within the pool and whoever finds it first will be the next to throw it. Seems easy? I tell you -- it's pretty hard once you started it."

"Well, it's not fun if there's only two of us. Why not give the loser a consequence after every round?" I suggested.

Harley thought for a while, then answered, "Seems interesting. Okay, let's start."

"Okay, Harley," I said. "Who's going first? Me or you?" I asked.

I saw Harley become silent and put his index finger on his chin to think. After about a minute, (which seemed like an eternity) he gave his answer, "You first... Even though I get the rules, I still need some demo. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's not my fault you're so slow." I teased.

He seemed so sleepy that I wanted to make his head boil. Hehehe... Just a little tease will do, right? So, I threw the penny to the far end of the pool... the deep part. As soon as the penny was released from my hand, Harley and I made a beeline for it. I wound up grabbing it just barely.

"Got it," I said as we both resurfaced.

"Okay, now I get the consequence," Harley said.

"What consequence do you get?" I asked.

"IDIOT! You're the one who's supposed to give me the consequence, not me giving myself the consequence!!" Harley shouted.

That made my eardrums blow up.

"Okay, okay, chill, man. Don't yell... I forgot. This was only introduced by a friend of mine in my Aikido club when I was in high school," I replied. "Don't get all angry at me."

"So, what's the consequence?" Harley asked, looking impatient.

He seemed to think when he'll get the coin and give me the consequence... man, I'm scared; Harley gives the most haunted dares and... stuff.

"Well, are the consequences basically whatever I want?" I asked.

"Well, yeah; I'm the one being punished, right?" Harley said.

"Okay," I responded. "Hold up your shorts in front of me." I said to him.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Harley screamed in front of my face.

I can tell he didn't want to so I said, "It's the punishment, so you have to do it,"

I saw him go a little into the water. His arms were moving, and heck, after a few seconds, he held them up, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. It was a funny sight!

"Goody," I said.

"How long am I supposed to do this?!" Harley shouted. "The water's cold!"

I saw him bend down his head. He must've thought that asking me that question was a bad idea.

"Another minute," I responded.

Harley groaned.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I saw Aunty take a U-turn and drove about a few meters until I saw the big M sign of McDonald's. Aunty drove into something that said 'Drive thru' and spoke to a box thingy in the side. She asked me, "So, what kind of ice cream do you want, Conan?"

"Umm, a chocolate fudge sundae please!" I said.

"Alrighty, can we please have two chocolate sundaes?" Aunty said to the box thing.

After Aunty heard the total, she continued to drive forward where a lady was holding our chocolate sundaes.

"Thank you," Aunty said as she grabbed them. "There you go, Conan." She said, handing me my sundae.

"Thank you, Aunty," I said as I got a spoon out of the package.

I started eating my sundae in the car and when the cup was half empty, I realized that Aunty didn't even touch hers yet.

"Aunty, why aren't you eating yours?" I asked.

She giggled.

"It's because I'm driving, sweetie. I can't eat while I'm driving. I'll eat it later when we get home," She answered.

"Oh, okay," I said as I continued to eat.

In a matter of minutes, Aunty and I were back home. I was almost done with my sundae by the time Aunty had parked her car.

"Wow, you're a fast eater," Aunty said when she saw how much I had eaten.

After I got out of my booster seat, I grabbed my sundae and waited for Aunty to let me into her house. She was rummaging around in her bag, I think she was looking for the house keys. Finally, we were able to get in. By that time, I was already finished with my sundae.

"Aunty, I already finished my sundae," I said to my temporary mother.

"Okay, just throw it away in the trash, and I'll enjoy my sundae," Aunty said to me as she sat down in her chair.

I saw Aunty grab another spoon out of the bag and she started enjoying her sundae. When I went into the kitchen to throw away the cup, I suddenly saw the water of the pool glistening under the sun. I suddenly felt like I wanted to swim.

"I know, I can ask Aunty if she wants to join me!" I said to myself.

I quickly threw away the cup and ran to Aunty, but then I remembered that she was still eating. Plus, I remembered Mommy telling me that it was bad to swim after you had just eaten.

"Maybe I should wait until Aunty's done. Hmm, I wonder if they have video games here?" I said to myself.

I looked around in the living room and found only a Wii system.

"Oh, I better ask Aunty first," I said and went to Aunty.

I went back to Aunty to ask if I could play games.

"Aunty, can I play with the Wii?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, why not!" Aunty said. "I'll let you play that on one condition."

"Oh, okay. What is it then?" I asked.

"You have to play with me!" Aunty said. "Playing all alone doesn't really feel good you know?"

"OKAY!!" I said as I jumped around.

I felt Aunty's hand on my shoulders and I stopped. We made our way to the living room and Aunty turned it on.

"Yippee!! I'm going to play a Wii! I'm going to play a Wii!" I shouted over and over again.

I saw that Wii in the newspaper and magazines and TV commercials, but I never asked my Mommy or my Daddy to buy me one -- it's too expensive.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I awoke from my nap and the plane was still in the air. The plane ride felt like forever, but Hawaii _was_ a long way away from Japan.

"Did the announcer say anything?" I asked the boys after I woke up.

"No," Mathew said.

"But you DID sleep through the movie they gave us," Jimmy said to me.

"Oh, it's okay," I said. "I was too tired to even move."

Jimmy put his arm around my shoulder and I felt very comfortable. After a few minutes, the announcer said something. He said, "Those who are still standing, please go back to your seats and buckle your seat belts. We are now going to land. I repeat, those who are still standing please go back to your seats and buckle your seat belts. We are now going to land,"

"Oh, we're almost here," I said to Jimmy, sounding excited.

"Mm-hmm," Jimmy said as we kissed.

"As soon as we get to the hotel, I'm gonna be sleeping," I said as we waited for the plane to land.

"Sleepyhead," Mathew and Jimmy said in unison.

"What?! I'm still tired, guys! My eyes are still heavy," I said.

"We're just joking, Rachel," Mathew said.

"Yeah, and don't sleep! If you do, then that means I have to carry our luggage _and_ you!" Jimmy teased.

"Don't worry, I'll help," I said. "I'm not tired... for the moment."

In about 35 minutes, which felt like almost an hour, the plane had come in for a landing.

"Here we are," Mathew said after the plane came to a complete stop.

Everyone got out of their seats to get their luggage out of the cargo holds above our heads. Jimmy and I got our bags out, and Mathew got his. After that, we started to exit the plane.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

"Is a minute over?" I asked Katie.

"Hm? Oh yeah, you can stop now," Katie said.

"Thank goodness! It's freezing!" I said.

"So, since I won, I'll toss the coin again," Katie said flipping the coin into the air.

"I won't lose to you, girl! Better be ready!" I said.

"Ooooooohh, I'm scared, Harley!" Katie said sarcastically.

"Let it go," I said, ready to redeem myself.

Katie tossed the penny in the water again. As soon as it sank down to the floor of the pool, the two of us immediately darted for it. The two of us were underwater at the same time, and it was again a photo finish, with me just getting it over Katie.

"HA!!" I said, holding the penny in the air. "You lose, Katie."

"Oh no, now it's my turn for a consequence," Katie said.

"Yes it is," I said. "And, since you had me hold up my shorts in front of you... I want YOU to lose your swimsuit!!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY I'M GONNA DO THAT!" Katie shouted.

"You made me do that and I did it. No turning back, chicky!" I said. "C'mon, lose it!"

Katie's face turned red all over.

"I'm waiting," I said.

I saw her move her hands to her back, then saw both sides of her swimsuit top appear. She let it float in the water, then reached underwater at her bottom.

"Do it..." I said in a stern voice.

Katie sighed and reached for the bottom part of her swimsuit. Bad timing though: the stupid phone rang.

"Darn phone," I said as I climbed out.

I turned to Katie.

"When I get back out here, I better see your swimsuit floating in there," I said to her.

With that being said, I rushed to the table and grabbed the phone. I went inside and turned it on.

"Hello, Kudo residence?" I said over the line.

"Um, sorry to bother you, this is Inspector Meguire. There's a case we need you to solve. We're coming to the house now," I heard over the line.

"Okay, I'll get ready soon," I answered.

"Alright, see you," The Inspector said and we both hung up.

I went outside to let Katie know; that lucky woman got a break.

"Well," I said to Katie when I came back outside. "You got a lucky break: Inspector Meguire called me to a case... so, you're off the hook for now, baby."

I noticed her swimsuit top only was still floating in the pool.

"I'll see you when I get back," I said to her and kissed her lips.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"Okay, I'll be staying here in the house," I said. "Good luck and take care!" I said as Harley went inside to dress.

Well, _that_ was a close call. I reached for my swimsuit top and put it back on. I decided to end my swim for now until Harley came back. I climbed out of the pool, grabbed my towel, and dried off my wet body.

"I better get the mail," I said as I came inside.

I went upstairs and put on a shirt and shorts I brought along, then went outside the front door to the mailbox.

"There is mail, like I thought," I said as I closed the mailbox hatch and brought the mail into the house.

I looked to see who it was for. Huh?! It was just some mail from the bank for Rachel's credit card... And the other one was for Jimmy's credit card. I put the mail on the dinner table and sat down on the couch... not awaiting Harley's return from his case.

"What's on TV?" I asked myself as I turned it on.

I saw a cooking show, but it was English so I didn't understand it that much. I flipped through the channels and then saw the news. Huh? A hurricane went over the island of Shikoku?! Whoa, good thing we're in the island of Honshu. I flipped some more and saw a soap opera.

"Soap opera, huh," I said to myself as I continued to watch it.

I looked back at the pool. There wasn't much on TV, so I shut it off and went outside.

"Man, I'm not looking forward to Harley's return," I said as I went back inside.

I took off my shirt and shorts and came back outside in my same two-piece yellow swimsuit. I began to lay in the sun on one of the beach chairs.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Me and Conan were having a great time playing. I didn't know that he was SO good in video games. We were playing tennis at first, then we switched into car racing. We'd been playing for almost an hour and now and my eyes hurt from looking into the TV screen. I decided to invite Conan to swim, he might want it anyway.

"Say, Conan," I said.

"Yes, Aunty?" He answered.

"Would you like to go out and swim? I feel like I want to," I asked him.

"Yeah! Let's swim! Let's swim! Let's swim!" Conan shouted.

"Good, now, go and change into your swimshorts," I said, exiting the game and turning off the Wii and the TV.

I saw Conan running upstairs to change. I too went upstairs to grab my green two-piece swimsuit. As soon as I stepped out of the room, Conan had just came outside of the bathroom dressed in his swimshorts.

"I'm ready to swim, Aunty," Conan said, looking excited.

"Hold on, Conan," I said as I stepped in.

I closed the bathroom door and started to change. I undressed and dressed as fast as I could. I don't want the poor guy waiting. In as soon as two minutes, I was ready to swim. Conan grabbed my hand and told me to hurry before the sun gets to high. When I looked at the clock I saw that only a few hours remained until it was lunchtime.

"Okay, Conan, when I say three we'll jump into the pool, okay?" I said.

"Yes!" Conan replied.

"On three. One... two... three!" As soon as I said "three", we both jumped into the pool, making a big splash.

"That was a good jump, Conan," I said to Rachel's little boy.

"Thanks, Aunty," I said as I started to swim.

Just as I was starting to finally have some fun, I heard the phone ring.

"Now who could that be?" I asked as I climbed out.

I dried my hands and face and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said after I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Serena, it's me, Rachel," I heard Rachel say.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

When Aunty answered the phone I heard her scream, "Oh, Rachel! It's you! How's the trip?"

I quickly went out of the pool to talk to Mommy. I didn't forget to dry myself off. They told me I had to do that. I ran towards Aunty who was on the phone and she noticed me going to her.

"Um, hold on a sec, Rachel. Conan wants to talk to you," I heard Aunty say.

She gave me the phone and I thanked her. Then, I heard Mommy talking to Daddy. Huh? What's a speaker phone that Daddy was talking about?

"Conan, is that you?" I heard Mommy's voice say.

"Hi, Mommy!!" I said, thrilled to hear her voice.

"Hi, sweetie," Mommy said back to me. "How are you doing at Aunty's?" She asked me.

"Just great, we were swimming before you called," I said.

"Well, we just got off the plane," Mommy said to me. "You would've loved it... too bad we forgot to include you."

"Wow," I said. "Oh, Mommy?" I said again.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mommy said to me.

"What's with Daddy? Why's he laughing?" I asked.

"I don't know about your father's insanity right now, sweetheart. You want to talk to him?" Mommy said to me.

"YEAH!" I said.

I waited for Daddy's voice, then heard it a second later.

"Hey, Conan," I heard Daddy say.

"Hi, Daddy," I said to my father. "How's Hawaii?" I asked him.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Well, we just arrived, so we're still at the airport," I responded.

"We're just heading outside to the car because Uncle Mathew is driving us to the hotel." I added.

"What hotel is that?" Conan asked.

"Pacific Beach," I answered.

"Isn't that the hotel you and Mommy stayed at when you went there last time?" Conan asked.

"No, Conan. Last time we stayed in Turtle Bay; this is a different hotel," I answered.

"Oh, okay. I guess I really didn't know where you and Mommy stayed last time." Conan said.

"Hey, don't worry, champ! Everyone makes mistakes," I said, then realizing that Mathew was already waiting in the car. "Umm, Conan, I'll bring you back to Mommy okay? I have to help your Uncle put our luggage into the car."

"Okay, Daddy!" Conan said.

Soon, Conan heard Rachel's voice again.

"So, Conan," Rachel said to him. "You be good now."

Soon, after she said good-bye to him, Rachel helped us bring in the bags in the back of Mathew's car.

"Pacific Beach, here we come," Rachel said as Mathew started driving.

"Are you excited?" I asked Rachel.

"Sure am," Rachel responded. "Especially since Mathew said it was great." She added.

I sat in front, and Rachel sat in the back.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

After the case had been solved, the Inspector drove me home... or rather, Jimmy's home.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Hartwell!" The Inspector called out to me when I got out of the car.

"Anytime, Inspector!" I said. "Bye, take care!"

The Inspector waved goodbye and drove off. When I opened the front door and went in, I suddenly remembered the dare I placed upon Katie. I wonder if she did it or not.

"I'm back," I called out to Katie.

When I looked outside, I saw Katie still in her swimsuit, but sunbathing.

_Dare time_, I thought as I went upstairs to change.

I came back down in my same green and white swimshorts.

"I'm back," I said to Katie.

I saw Katie leap out of the beach chair and take off the earphones in her ears.

"H-Harley, you're back early!" She stammered.

"Yeah, and judging from your reaction, I think you remember the dare," I said, walking closer and closer to her.

She chuckled nervously and replied, "Um, well," I saw her look at the wall clock in the kitchen and then back to me. "Oh, look at the time! I have to prepare lunch!"

"It can wait," I said to Katie. "Come on now."

I jumped into the pool and waited for Katie to come in.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked her.

I swam out of the way so she could jump in.

"Um, Harley, it's ten-thirty. I really have to prepare lunch," She answered, still nervous.

I decided to get out of the pool and maybe... fool her a bit.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you make lunch," I said.

"Thank you," She told me and turned her back and started to walk into the house.

"Just joking!" I shouted as I carried her and made my way towards the pool.

I then threw her into the pool and I jumped in after her.

"Harley!!" Katie shouted. "I thought you were going to help me make lunch!!"

"Not hungry," I said.

"DARN IT, Harley! You fooled me there!" She shouted.

"Yes, I did," I said. "Now, on with it, baby."

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"DARN YOU, Harley Hartwell!!" I screamed.

I felt like my voice was very strident and loud, I thought the neighbors might've heard me.

"DAMN IT! No way I'm going to do that crazy dare!" I said to him.

"Hey, I just gave you that dare because you asked me to do the same thing," Harley replied.

"Yes, you're right," I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harley asked.

I nervously unhooked my swimsuit top, and left it floating in the pool. I put my hands underwater and gripped my bottom.

"Come on," Harley said to me.

After a minute, there was my two-piece swimsuit floating in the pool.

"Happy? I did the dare. Now can I make lunch?" I asked Harley.

"Stay in there for a minute," Harley replied.

He really was making a payback. I covered my breasts with my arms.

"Come on, Harley," I said to him.

"Uh-uh," Harley said. "Swim sexy for me."

"NOT A CHANCE!!" I shouted.

"Do it," Harley said in his stern voice again.

I swam underwater underneath Harley's feet. I saw him looking around for me.

It was hard to hear what Harley said under the water, but I knew he said something. I was just scared to resurface again because maybe he'll ask me to do another thing rather than this. Right about the time when I didn't have enough oxygen, I resurfaced.

"Took you long enough." Harley said.

"Can I put it back on now?" I asked Harley.

"Has a minute passed?" Harley answered.

"Umm, I guess. That's how long I can hold my breath underwater." I said.

I suddenly thought of something. I held my breath and went underwater.

_Harley, you're dead,_ I thought.

I grabbed the unsuspecting Harley's ankles and pulled him underneath. After that I held him captive underwater and he resurfaced earlier than I did. Hey, at least we're even now -- I think. Knowing Harley, he'll think of a way to get back at me. Well, for now, all's well that ends well.

"Now, let's go make lunch," Harley said as he went out of the pool.

He waited just by the gutter to help me up once I wore my swimsuit again.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I said.

So, the two of us went inside to make something to eat.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

When Mommy and I hung up, I heard someone turning on the stove in the kitchen. Meaning someone, I meant Aunty. She's the only one with me in this house. I went there to see what she's doing. When I was at least four steps more to the kitchen, I smelled something good. Aunty's cooking already? It's not even lunchtime yet.

"How come you're cooking already, Aunty?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, it's almost lunchtime. Do you want to help out?" Aunty asked me.

"What are you making, Aunty?" I asked.

"I'm making some ramen," Aunty responded.

"Ooohh, ramen. That's the food that Daddy gave me one time when I was sick. Or was that for Mommy? I don't remember quite well," I said.

Aunty just giggled.

"What can I do to help, Aunty?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, can you please take the naruto out from the freezer? Use that chair so you can reach it easily," Aunty told me.

I did what Aunty told me to. I saw something that was shaped like a star, or at least, I think it was a star, with a red spiral in the center. I also saw a label on it in Hiragana it said: なると。

"Is this it, Aunty?" I asked, holding something wrapped in plastic.

Aunty looked at what I was holding.

"Yes it is," She responded.

I carefully came off of the chair and gave it to Aunty. She chopped a quarter of it and put it in the pot. Then, I could hear my stomach grumbling.

"Aunty, when will it be done?" I asked.

"Just a few more minutes, Conan... Why? Is your stomach grumbling already?" Aunty asked me.

"Yes it is," I answered. "I'm so hungry."

I was rubbing my stomach while I spoke to Aunty.

"Just wait a little longer Conan, then we'll be able to eat. Okay?" Aunty said to me.

"Ok," I said to Aunty.

Even though I'm already hungry, I had to wait a bit longer, because that's what good boys do!

"Okay, Conan, it's done," Aunty said after 5 more minutes had passed.

"Goody," I said to Aunty.

After Aunty put the naruto in the ramen, she served it. Afterwards, Aunty and I were sitting at the dinner table together eating the ramen with naruto she prepared for our lunch inside it.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After that long plane ride, we finally arrived at the Pacific Beach Hotel. Man, it felt good to stretch my arms and legs again. The receptionist was pretty courteous. Mathew told her that we had a room reserved and she gave us a room card and another employee helped us with our luggage. We had to take the elevator to get to the floor of our room. Our room number was 405, which means we're in the fifth room of the fourth floor. While we were walking through the lobby, I had noticed a restaurant with a tank and a bunch of fish and a few manta rays swimming in it. I thought it was so pretty and cool.

"Thanks," I said to the employee who helped us with our luggage.

"Whew," Jimmy said, after we had unloaded our luggage.

He was winded, and I was still a bit tired.

"Did you know this floor is where the pool is?" Mathew said to us.

"Really?" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew answered.

"Maybe we'll go there later," Jimmy said. "I want to look around at some of the stores here."

"Sure," Mathew said.

"Coming, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"OK! Sure! You coming, Mathew?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait up, you two!" Mathew said, running for the door.

Me, Mathew and Jimmy went to the lobby to check the present stores. Mathew showed us the souvenir shop first. It had lots and lots of things there! There was even a photo booth where you can put designs in your own picture... Only, there's a time limit.

"You think we can try that one?" Jimmy asked.

"Go ahead! It's really fun but you'll be filled with pressure as well," Mathew answered.

"Yikes!" Jimmy said.

"But I think that's what makes it fun!" Rachel stated.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead, let's try it!" Mathew said, leading us to the photo booth.

I pulled Jimmy to the booth, though I bet he doesn't want to feel the pressure. Hahaha! While we were looking in a store known as the ABC store, there was so much stuff inside that looked so unique and interesting. There were drinks, foods, notepads, key chains, etc. I got a cute little notepad for Conan and a key chain with his name on it. While I was browsing around the store, I noticed that the famous Waikiki beach was just across the street when I looked outside of a nearby window.

"Pretty," I gasped.

After Mathew paid for our things we bought, I started to yawn.

"Tired again?" Jimmy asked me.

He had bought himself a couple of cereals and Mathew had bought a couple of muffins that looked like the shape of the top of a mini-gazebo.

"Mm-hmm," I answered. "I think I'll go back to the room and take a short nap."

Jimmy handed me the room card and I took the bags and got in the elevator and rode it back up to the 4th floor. After I reached the room, I inserted the card. When 3 green lights flashed after I took out the card, I opened the door and entered the room. Our room had two beds, two desks -- one with a lamp on it, and the other with a mirror on the wall above it; and a TV and remote. Above it was a computer keyboard, but for games you could play, but they cost a small fee.

I entered our room, put down the bags and decided to go to the bathroom so I would somehow sleep better. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and my long brown hair. When I looked closer in the mirror, I noticed that I had eye bags! Oh well, maybe because I hadn't had much sleep these past days. After I came out of the bathroom, I decided to sleep in the 2nd bed, which was the one that was closest to the balcony. Before I started my nap, I began to slowly undress. I took off my tanktop, pulled down my shorts, and tossed them on the nearby chair. I was left in my white bra and panties. I climbed into bed, put myself underneath the blanket, and dozed off to sleep.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that'll wrap up the first of two or three parts of their honeymoon. We hope you enjoyed this first part... the 2nd part is in progress now... but now it all depends on when **kudo-miyaka** logs on to chat with me. This is a very long chapter, so you better have enjoyed it. You all met the requirements when the review number passed 32, but I wasn't sure how to do the honeymoon, so I decided to co-op with **kudo-miyaka** on the whole honeymoon from start to finish... and she accepted. So, a big thanks to her for accepting to do this with me. Stick around for the next part... it should come soon. For now, see you later.)


	8. Jimmy's & Rachel's 3rd Honeymoon Part 2

(Harley's P.O.V.)

Me and Katie were sitting facing each other as we ate the Kamameshi rice she cooked. It was still hot. In fact, you could even see a mirage on top of the rice. That's how hot it was. Anyway, we still had plans to go into the pool a few minutes after we ate, so we just put our clothes on over our swimsuits.

"Say, Katie," I said to my wife.

"Yes?" Katie answered.

"Do you remember the first time I had to take Jimmy's place four years ago for their first honeymoon?" I asked.

"Like it was yesterday," Katie answered.

"Okay, well, that's good," I replied.

Katie looked at me with her eyebrows knitted and said, "What do you mean 'That's good'?"

"Huh? What do you mean what do I mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what do you mean by saying 'That's good'?" Katie answered.

"Oh! Well, it just goes to show that your old age isn't showing," I replied.

I saw Katie balling her fists and said with an irritated look, " What do you mean old?! I'm just 22 and you're already 23! Technically, you're older, Mr. Detective!"

As I continued eating, she continued to blab about things related to that matter. She was shouting at me until I put my bowl on the sink. I didn't know how to stop her so I just kissed her for about a minute or so.

"Will that make you stop your rant?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. She just looked at me, shocked. Then finally she replied, "You haven't kissed me just to stop me from talking for a long time you know?"

I paused to think, and then answered, "No, I don't know,"

Then I laughed. Much to my surprise, she tackled me to the floor and started kissing me back.

"Okay, that's good enough," I said as I backed her away.

The both of us sat down on the couch and decided to watch a little bit of TV before we went back outside to swim. It looked like there wasn't much to watch on TV so we kinda got bored and went out to the pool again. I thought that we'd go straight into the pool, but she handed me the sunblock and requested to rub some on her back.

"Thanks," Katie said after I finished applying sunblock to her back.

"No prob," I said as I put some on my body.

"Shall we race in?" Katie asked after she put the sunblock on the table.

"Sure!" I said. "On three – one – two…"

I saw Katie getting ready, so I continued, "two--"

Katie was also very fast because she almost ran, then realizing what I had just said she looked at me with a blank look on her face.

"Three!" I said suddenly.

We both darted off, but I ran faster than Katie because she was somewhat awestruck by what I just did. I don't know how it happened but -- she won!

"Holy smokes!" I exclaimed. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Just put what you did behind me and just ran ahead," Katie answered.

We were facing each other, and then she swam underneath, and appeared behind me.

"I knew you were back there," I said when she resurfaced.

"I wasn't trying to take you by surprise anyway," She told me.

"Yeah, right, I knew that," I answered, even though I really didn't know that.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I wondered how Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle were doing in Hawaii.

"Aunty, how do you think they're doing?" I asked while I finished my lunch.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine," Aunty responded.

"It feels like forever since they left," I said, wishing they had taken me.

I sipped the nice hot soup and just when I was going to say something, the phone rang.

Aunty said, "I'll go and get it, you stay here and continue eating, okay, Conan?"

I just nodded.

"Hello?" I heard Aunty say when she picked up the phone.

"Oh, Jimmy," I heard Aunty say again.

When I heard that, I was excited as ever!! Daddy was on the phone!! I got out of my chair and ran to Aunty to talk to Daddy before she hung up. I was jumping up and down while Aunty was talking to Daddy.

Finally she said, "OK, I got that. Listen, Conan wants to talk to you,"

Then, she handed me the phone.

"Hello? Conan?" I heard Daddy say on the other end.

"HI, DADDY!!" I shouted.

I was very, very happy at the moment.

"Hey, Conan, don't shout so loud," Daddy said to me.

"Sorry, Daddy, I'm just really glad you called. I miss you guys so much," I said to Daddy.

"Yeah, we miss you too. That's why we called," Daddy said to me.

"So, how are things going there in Hawaii, Daddy?" I asked.

"Fine, absolutely fine; we're on the beach right now. If you want I can send some pictures to your Aunty's e-mail so you two can check it out… so how about it, son?"

"Ooooh, please, Daddy!" I said, jumping up and down again.

"Conan, calm down," I heard Aunty say.

I looked at where the phone base was and I had almost knocked it off the desk.

"Is Mommy with you, Daddy?" I asked. "I wanna speak to her."

"I'm sorry, Conan. Mommy's in the room resting right now. I'll call again later when she wakes up," Daddy answered.

"Aww... okay, I understand," I replied.

I heard Daddy chuckle a little.

"Hey, Daddy," I said to him.

"Yeah, what is it, sport?" Daddy asked.

"Can you bring me home a souvenir?" I asked.

"Of course, champ! We're really planning to bring you both home one anyway. So, no worries, okay?" Daddy answered.

"Okay," I said.

"Alright, Conan, I'll see you later," Daddy said.

"Bye," I said to Daddy.

After I heard Daddy hang up, I hung up the phone, too.

"Conan, you really have to contain your excitement," Aunty said to me.

"Sorry," I said.

"I know you're excited to hear them, but try not to knock anything over," Aunty said. "You almost knocked the base of the phone down."

"Sorry," I said again.

"It's okay," Aunty said.

"So, Aunty," I said. "Can we swim again?" I asked.

"Let's finish our lunch first, and then we can swim, alright?" Aunty told me.

I just nodded my head and Aunty led the way to the kitchen. Then we continued eating until we finished our food. I helped Aunty clean up after the meal.

"Now, that's a good boy," Aunty told me, smiling. "Now, you can swim. I'll catch up with you."

"Yippee!!" I cheered as I raced upstairs to change.

I came outside a couple of minutes later with my swimshorts on. I ran downstairs carefully to see if Aunty was coming.

"I'm ready, Aunty," I said.

"Okay, Conan," Aunty said. "I'll be right there."

I watched as Aunty put away the bowls we used and she went upstairs to change herself, too.

"Okay, let's go," Aunty said when she came back down.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After Conan and I came outside, the sun was still shining brightly and the weather was still warm.

"Come on, let's get in," I said to Conan.

I saw Conan run a little bit backwards and then he jumped into the pool making a splash.

"Nice Conan!" I said, giggling.

"Thanks, Aunty," Conan said after resurfacing.

After that, I did a graceful dive into the water and resurfaced in front of Conan.

"Hey, Aunty," Conan said to me. "Did Uncle want a pool here or did you want one?" He asked.

"I did," I answered. "Uncle had made enough money to be able to call to have one installed, and get me the hot tub for my birthday."

"Wow," Conan answered. "Say, Aunty?" he said, taking the time to pause.

He seemed shy but gathered the courage to ask me something

"Can I try out the hot tub?" Conan asked me.

"Oh sure," I said.

Conan and I got out of the pool and I filled up the hot tub with water from the hose. After I turned it on, we waited for the water to warm up.

"You know, Conan," I said to him. "Uncle said that unless you don't mind it, you want to go in the hot tub... preferably when you're all finished swimming for the day; the middle of the day isn't bad, but when you go back into the regular pool, the water will feel really cold."

"Oh, okay," Conan said to me.

He sounded like he didn't know that, but it was the first time he heard that, so, he was okay.

"Try to remember what I said to you for future use, okay, Conan?" I said to him.

"Okay," Conan said.

I put a hand in the water and it felt warm enough to step in.

"Okay, Conan, you can go in now," I said.

I picked Conan up and placed him in the warm water. Just as I was about to step in, the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself as I turned to Conan.

"Stay in here, Conan," I said. "I'll be right back."

I went inside to answer the phone before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" I said after I picked it up.

"Serena, it's me," Rachel said.

"Oh, Rachel!!" I said when I heard Rachel's voice over the line.

"How's Conan doing?" Rachel asked me.

"He's just fine, he hasn't been a problem since you guys left; he's relaxing in my hot tub right now," I answered.

"He just really likes to make himself wet huh?" Rachel said to me.

"I guess… Oh! Speaking of Conan, do you want to talk to him? I mean, you being his mom and all?" I giggled.

"Of course, I have to hear how the little guy is doing," Rachel answered.

After I handed Conan the phone and told him it was his mom on the phone, he went excited and spoke loudly into the phone. I knew he was excited to hear from Rachel, and I knew he missed them so much, but it was just a few hours after they departed for their annual trip to Hawaii each summer.

"Yes, I've been a good boy," Conan said over the phone to Rachel. "Yes, Mommy, I'm not giving Aunty any trouble at all."

After he was done, he hung up and handed the phone back to me.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After I was done talking to Serena and my little boy, I was deciding on what I should do next. Then I realized that I was only wearing my underwear and decided to catch up with Mathew and Jimmy down at the beach. But then I figured that they might've relocated. Oh well! Who cares? There's no harm in trying and besides, I already know Hawaii. You try coming back here every year. I struggled off my underwear, pulled on my bathing suit, grabbed my beach things and cell phone, and decided to head down to the beach to see if the boys were still there.

"Oh, I sure hope they're still there," I said to myself as I arrived at the beach.

After searching around the beach and having no luck, I decided to take out my cell phone and call one of them. I ended up calling Jimmy's phone.

"Hello?" I heard his voice over the line.

"Jimmy," I said, "It's me... I'm at the beach... where are you guys?" I asked.

"Stay where you are and I'll try and find you," Jimmy said to me and hung up.

I remained where I was and when I saw a man that looked like Jimmy walking towards me in blue swimshorts, I figured that it was him.

"Oh, there you are," Jimmy said when he saw me.

He greeted me with a kiss.

"How'd you know we were here?" Jimmy asked me.

"Because that's where I left you guys, right?" I said.

"Oh yeah, after that, I called Conan," Jimmy told me.

"Yeah, I did that too, only after I woke up." I said to him.

"Huh?" was all what Jimmy could say. Then silence fell between us.

Jimmy broke the silence by saying, "Anyway, aren't we going outta here?"

"Yeah, where are you guys staying right now?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, we're not very far away from where we're standing," Jimmy said as he led me to their spot.

Mathew was sitting there on his beach towel. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rachel, you came," Mathew said when he saw me. "No wonder Jimmy left the spot. I thought he was going to get something to eat; guess I was wrong."

"You sure were," Jimmy said.

After I set my towel and beach things down, I started to sit down on my beach towel.

"Oh come on, Jimmy! People are bound to be mistaken every once in a while," I said.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Jimmy said to me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"You sound sarcastic," Jimmy said wearing a blank face.

"Hmm, I smell coffee. Anyone want one?" Mathew blurted out.

"What a way to change the topic. Nice one!" Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm serious. You guys want one?" Mathew asked once more.

"Okay," I said as I stood up.

"Can you get me one as well?" Jimmy asked Mathew.

"Sure," Mathew answered.

After that, the two of us got up and went to go where Mathew smelled the coffee.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

Harley and I were playing a game of catch in the pool using a yellow volleyball. That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be," I said as I tossed the ball to Harley and climbed out of the pool.

I went to the front door to answer it.

"Oh, hello, and may I ask who you're looking for?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible, seeing as I haven't seen this person before.

"Well, actually, I'm here for a visit," The girl said.

"Who are you supposed to visit?" I asked.

"Umm, well, my older brother, Jimmy Kudo. Is he there?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry he's on a vacation with his wife. May I know who's looking for him please?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I'm his younger sister, Miyaka Kudo," The girl answered.

I looked shocked.

"Does he know about this?" I asked her.

"Well, let's just say that he doesn't talk about me that much. Don't know why," Miyaka said.

"Oh I see." I replied, nodding my head. "Anyway, come in!"

After Miyaka stepped in, she looked around the inside of the house we were staying in. I was wondering how she found out where Jimmy lives, but I decided to wait until there was a good time to ask her. In the meanwhile, I hoped she brought a swimsuit along because I kind of want a little company.

"I hope you brought a swimsuit along," I said to Miyaka.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Why?" Miyaka answered.

"Nothing, just wanted a little company," I said. "And he has a pool," I added.

"Do you want to come join us?" I asked. "I said 'us' because I have my husband in the pool with me as well." I said to her, trying to clarify things.

"Sure! I'll come and join you guys. And umm, are you feeling a little uneasy with all of this?" Miyaka asked me.

"Hmm? Why'd you ask?" I asked.

"You just seem uncomfortable," Miyaka answered.

"Well, it's unusual that he doesn't bring up an old family member," I responded. "So, anyway, do you... want to join us?" I asked.

"Umm, if I'm not disturbing you..." Miyaka replied.

"No, you won't," I replied.

"Hmm, no thanks, I'll leave you two alone," Miyaka said and headed for the front door.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You're welcome to swim with me and my husband."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just keep enjoying your time together," Miyaka answered.

And with that, Miyaka bid me good-bye and headed out. I was left with a puzzled look.

"Wonder why she decided to leave," I said.

For now, I decided that the best thing to do was forget about it and have some fun with Harley.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

The hot tub was nice and was bubbly. It was fun to cover one of the holes and feel the pressure of the water on your palm. I guess it's safe to say that I wasn't really relaxing, but rather playing around. Sometimes I would just lower my head into the water and count to know how long I can stay underwater. But, all this playing around made me want to eat a yummy snack! So, I turned to Aunty and she looked like she was resting. When I looked closer, I saw that her eyelids were sort of blinking and figured that she might be awake.

"Umm, Aunty," I said, poking her arm.

"Hmm," She answered.

"Can we have a snack?" I asked her.

"Sure," Aunty said as she started to sit up from the beach chair she was lying in.

I watched as she stood up on her feet and took my hand. We went back into the house.

She led me to the kitchen and told me to just sit and relax. I wanted to watch Auntie though. Somehow she reminds me of Mommy whenever she makes me a snack.

"So, Conan, are you alright with mochi?" Aunty asked me.

I was too busy thinking about my parents but then Aunty went in front of me and asked the same question. I replied, "Huh? Yeah!! Mochi would do just fine! But, do you have ice cream here Aunty?"

Aunty giggled, "Silly boy! Why would I make one if there's one important ingredient missing?"

"Okay," I laughed.

I waited for Aunty to finish the mochi.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After we had gotten coffee and enjoyed a nice swim in the ocean, we came back to our hotel room. Rachel went to sit at the table and read one of her books, while I went off to the bathroom. Mathew, on the other hand, was lying down on the bed.

"Maybe I should keep these on," I said to myself, referring to my swimshorts.

I decided to keep them on in case Rachel wanted to go to the pool later. So, I grabbed one of my T-shirts and put it on.

"Well, what's up next guys?" I asked.

"I'm gonna hit the pool pretty soon," Rachel answered. "But that isn't until later."

"How about you, Mat? Wanna go for another swim?" I asked.

"Perhaps a little later, I'm still a bit tired," he answered sleepily.

"I was going to go later," Rachel said to him.

"Oh," Mathew said, a little flustered.

I was debating whether I wanted to go myself to the pool or not, but I was curious to know if it was big or small.

"Hey, Mathew," I said to him. "How big is the pool here?" I asked.

"It's about the same size as a lap-sized one," Mathew answered. "But there's a message board there that says to shower before jumping in; the place also has an underground jacuzzi there."

"Ooohh, wow!!" Rachel said, excited.

"Yeah, almost like Serena's, only ours isn't underground," Mathew answered.

"Hey, Rachel," I said to my wife. "You wouldn't mind if I went by myself, would you?" I asked her.

"What?! NO!!!! I want to go there too!" She yelled as if she were a child who didn't get a chance to buy a cute little stuffed toy. "What's the point for a honeymoon if we're not even spending time with each other huh?"

"So, Mat, you up to it -- there's no way we'd leave you here. I'll feel guilty for some reason if we do." I said.

"If you're still tired then--" Rachel started.

"Rachel, carry his arms and I'll carry his legs. Ready?" I said, cutting her off.

"I can walk, you two, don't pick me up, okay," Mathew said. "I know what you're going to do."

(Harley's P.O.V.)

I looked at Katie who was about to throw the ball back at me again.

"I sure hope you're ready," Katie said to me.

"Ready as ever," I answered.

Katie sighed, "You're so confident that you're going to catch it huh?"

"Just throw the darn ball, Katie!" I said.

"Fine!" Katie dribbled the ball a bit and swung it overhead and much to my surprise she aimed it at the middle of the pool.

As a result, I had to dive backwards as if I was a professional back-stroker. Man I tell you! It was hard! Water went into my nose and my head hurt! But I was still able to catch the ball.

"Ha ha, I told you I'd catch it!" I yelled.

Katie pouted and I think she looked so cute whenever she does that.

"Aww! And I was sure you wouldn't be able to. Darn!" She said to me.

"Well, I did," I said.

I wanted to play another penny game with her.

"Are you up for another penny game?" I asked my wife.

"Make me want to." Katie replied as if wanting me to come to her and kiss her… OR maybe something like that.

"Okay then," I said, swimming up to her.

I then grasped her front side and clobbered her underwater while kissing her lips.

After a minute, we had our heads above the water and I asked, "So, like I said, are you up for another penny game?"

"With you asking so nicely, how can I refuse?" She smiled.

"Great," I said as I got out of the pool to get a penny.

I came back with a penny and jumped back in the water.

"Ready?" I asked Katie.

"Yup," Katie answered.

"Okay, wait until the penny lands somewhere..." I started to explain before I was cut in.

"I know Harley! Just throw it!" Katie said to me.

I tossed the coin as hard as I could and we saw it land or rather I saw it land on the far end of the pool. Katie's reflexes were fast and she hastily swam towards it. It took me some time to start swimming. While we were in the far end of the pool, we were trying to get it but it was a bit difficult. We were in the deepest part of the pool anyway. Much to my surprise, I was the one who got it first, despite the fact that Katie was the first one to take action.

"I am curious to know how you got that first," Katie said to me.

"I just happened to have been in the right place at the right time," I answered.

"So, what's my consequence?" Katie asked, afraid to find out.

"Well," I began to say. "How about... losing your swimsuit again!" I said to her.

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Hey not too loud -- the neighbors might hear you. Not to mention..." Harley said to me.

"Not to mention who?" I asked.

"Jimmy's sister -- you forgot!" Harley whispered.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Anyway, let's see 'em off! C'mon!" Harley said, being a little impatient. "Look, if you do it now, perhaps the agony or whatever it is you'd like to call it, will end. C'mon! Take it off! Take it off!" He started chanting.

"Okay fine, 'master'. I'll do as you say," I said.

"Hurry up!" Harley said.

"Patience is a virtue, you know?" I reminded him.

"Whatever! I cannot have patience at the moment. Hurry up so we can toss the coin somewhere again." Harley said.

I just rolled my eyes and reached for my back.

"Do you promise to look away?" I asked Harley.

"Yes, I do," Harley answered.

As he turned his back, I continued to slowly remove my swimsuit from my body. After a minute, my two-piece swimsuit was floating in the water, and I called Harley's name to let him know I was finished.

"There we go." Harley said with a sly smile on his face that gave me goosebumps.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After I had finished making Conan's mochi, and my mochi as well, I took it to the dinner table where Conan was waiting patiently like a good little boy.

"Here you are, Conan," I said to him, handing him his mochi.

"WOW!" Conan exclaimed in delight.

"I made four for each," I said to him.

"But isn't it a little too much?" Conan asked, glancing at his plate then to me then back again.

"Conan, a mochi is how big -- almost as big as your fist, only smaller. It's no problem," I giggled while patting him on the head. "Enjoy sweetie."

"Thanks, Aunty," Conan said to me.

He started to take pieces of the mochi I made and started to eat them.

Conan took a nice big gulp and said, "Oooh! The ice cream is flowing out of the mochi buns,"

I just laughed.

"Well, I thought you might like it with ice cream inside," I said to him.

"Thanks, Aunty," Conan said to me.

I looked at the time and it was just about after 5 p.m. already. Boy, does time fly when you're having a blast.

"Conan, it's after 5 already," I said to him. "So, if you're going outside to swim after this, this has to be your last swim for today." I explained to him.

"Actually, Aunty, I'll just take a bath now. I've had enough of swimming for today," Conan said.

I smiled, "Well-- go get a shower now, little guy," I said to him.

"Yes. Aunty," Conan said, obediently.

He hopped down from the chair, placed his plate and mine on the sink and went upstairs to take a bath.

"Cute little kid!" I said to myself while I washed the dishes.

I was surprised inside of myself that Conan was going to take a bath this early, but I knew it was because he wanted to wash the chlorine off of his body from the pool. In the meanwhile, I turned on the water in the faucet of the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. I wished that I had gone back to Hawaii with the others, but I was asked to watch over Conan, so I couldn't go. In the meanwhile, I had finished the dishes, turned off the water, and started to dry my hands. After that, I went to check on Conan.

"Conan, are you doing okay?" I asked, after knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Aunty," I heard Conan say from the bathroom.

"Hurry and finish up, okay? I'll be taking a bath after you," I said to him.

"Yes. Aunty," Conan said to me.

After a few minutes Conan opened the door of the bathroom and shouted, "Aunty! It's your turn!"

"Okay!" I replied, walking to the bathroom. "Now, you run along to your room or anywhere you like and do something, okay?"

"Thanks," Conan said to me.

As soon as I got in the bathroom, I saw Conan's wet swimshorts on the floor. I picked them up and hung them on the bathroom rung. After that, I removed both parts of my swimsuit, and took my shower.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

My wife was floating in front of me nude in the pool. It was the dare I placed on her since I was the first one to get the penny.

"Okay!" I said.

"WHAT?" Katie asked me in irascibility.

"You can put it back now... unless you like being nude," I teased, splashing water on her.

"I'd rather burn to death than being nude in the middle of the pool, thank you very much," Katie stated, grabbing her floating two piece swimsuit.

"Sorry to hear that from you," I said to her.

"Harley, can we just get on with the game already?" Katie asked me, feeling impatient.

"Yes, okay," I said as I took the penny. "So," I continued. "I'll throw the penny -- again. Ha ha ha!"

"Oh please don't throw it out of the pool," Katie begged.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" I said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no, Harley! Please don't!" Katie said to me.

She tried to lower my arm so the throwing would be delayed somehow.

"Fine, I'll throw it here in the pool. Darn it people," I said a little disappointed.

I wanted to have a bit more fun by throwing it outside the pool.

"I know what you were thinking, Harley Hartwell," Katie said to me. "You wanted me to climb out of the pool naked, didn't you?" She asked me.

"You gave me the idea!" I said. "It's not my fault!"

"Whatever," Katie said as I noticed her putting her swimsuit back on.

If I wanted to, I would've said for her to leave it off or the game would be over, but I chose not to because I didn't want to get an earful from her.

"Ready?" I asked Katie.

"Sure am," Katie said to me. "And this time, YOU'RE going to be the one who loses!" She predicted to me.

"Let's see about that." I challenged.

I counted from one to three then I tossed the coin and it landed perhaps two to four strokes from us? This time I was the one who acted first. Katie, was still looking for the place where the penny landed. Despite all of these events, Katie was now the one who grabbed the coin before I did. But it was a close call though. We both had our hands near it but I only had little oxygen left inside my lungs. I wonder what dare she's going to give me, now that I lost.

"Hahaha!" Katie teased, waving the penny in front of me. "Told 'ya I'd win!" she stuck out her tongue and continued waving the coin at me.

"Oh no, smack-talking got the best of me," I said.

"Yes it did," Katie said to me. "Now, I'm going to be risqué on you!!"

"Oh no!!" I said.

"Since you had me lose my swimsuit, I want you to lose YOUR own," Katie announced. "Wait, there's more: take 'em off, and KEEP 'em off!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"A dare's a dare," Katie said.

I wish I didn't let her do that dare!

"Not going to happen," I said, playing a little hard to get.

"Yes it will," Katie said to me. "Now, take 'em off!!"

"NO!!!" I challenged.

"Darn it Harley, take it off!" Katie yelled. "That's unfair -- I took mine off!"

"Make me!" I said.

"Okay," Katie said. "I didn't want to say this, but I will: I'll do it if you do... or better yet, I might file for divorce."

"Oh no, don't!!" I said. "Fine... I'll do it."

I didn't know she'd go that far! I started to grab hold of my trunks and pulled it down very very slowly.

"Can't you do it any faster?" Katie impatiently said.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Katie answered.

In a minute, my swimshorts were floating in the pool.

"Did you say you were going to do the same?" I asked. "Because I think I heard correctly that you would do the same if I were to do it."

"I didn't say such things!" Katie whined.

"Yeah, you did," I said.

"Harley, did you clean your ears? Or has the water gotten into them?" Katie doubted.

"Don't you dare doubt a detective's ability," I said.

"Prove that I said it," Katie said to me.

"You're good," I said to her. "But my hearing doesn't lie -- I remember hearing you saying 'I'll do it if you do'."

"There's still no proof! Therefore, I will not do it." Katie said. "There's still no proof! Therefore, I will not do it," Katie said.

"That's not fair, Katie, take 'em off too!" I shouted.

"I'm just joking with you! I did say something like that," Katie giggled.

"I knew you did," I said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After we had agreed that we were going to the pool, we grabbed our towels and followed Mathew to where the pool was.

"It's this way?" I asked Mathew.

"Yes it is, Rachel," Mathew answered. "I still remember coming here when my Grandma's house was tented. Trust me on this."

We had always trusted Mathew whatever he said. He was a true friend to us after all. In the meanwhile, we had gone through two doors, up two flights of stairs, followed a back and forth path, and saw the pool.

"Wow!!" Jimmy and I said.

There were some shower rooms next to the pool, and there was a small eating section with a vending machine that had drinks, and another with snacks... as well as a few video game machines.

"So what would you guys like to do first? Eat, drink or swim?" Mathew asked us.

"Umm, guess I'll swim first!" I said excitedly. "You guys can join me if you want."

Jimmy and Mat looked at each other.

"There's a sign there that says to shower before going in the jacuzzi or pool, Rachel," Mathew reminded me. "Be sure you do that, okay?"

"Okay," I said to Mathew.

"I'll join you Rachel!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hey, me too," Mathew followed.

"Well, then hurry up, you slowpokes!" I teased.

"We're coming, Rachel," Jimmy said.

"Just remember to shower you guys," Mathew said to us.

"We will," I said, as I stepped into the ladies' side.

I turned on one of the handles of the shower and just rinsed myself with the warm water. After that, I exited the restroom. Oddly enough, Jimmy and Mathew had stepped out at the same time as me.

"Ready, guys?" I asked the men.

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison.

After I heard their answers, we all jumped into the water at the exact same time.

"Oooohh," I said. "This water's a little cold, but I like it."

"You'll get used to it, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"I'm sure I will," I said to him.

I started swimming around. This was a good way to get my exercise in. I thought a bit about my other trip here that I had to cancel because of me being pregnant with Conan, but it didn't bother me a lot.

"Oh, there you are," I said when I looked for Jimmy.

He was swimming right behind me.

"I hope you're loving it here, because I certainly am," Jimmy said to me.

"You know very well that I'm having the time of my life here," I said to my husband.

"Well, that's good," Shinchi said. "I knew we'd have a great time here, but now, I'm having a great time here -- heck, I always have a great time when we come here."

"Glad you're thinking that, Jimmy," I said.

"But I do have one thing to tell you that I think we should do every single time," Jimmy said to me.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in close to me to whisper his answer in my ear.

"We must chase each other on the beach at least once everytime we come here," Jimmy whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you can count on that," I said to him. "We'll do that soon."

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"CONAN!" Aunty screamed while I was playing their Wii.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"What do you want for dinner little guy?" Aunty asked me.

"Umm, would ramen be alright?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Conan. We don't have noodles for that. Got anything else on your list?" Aunty asked.

I thought for a while. What else does mommy cook? Ah-ha!

"I know!" I screamed. "How about kamameshi rice?"

"Hmm, let's see we have," Aunty said.

She started to enumerate the things needed for the kamameshi rice and what we currently have in the house. "Kamameshi rice it is!"

"Yehey!" I screamed and leaped for joy by the news.

After I put the Wii game I was playing on pause, I went into the kitchen to sit at the dinner table.

"Hey, Aunty," I said to her. "Can we take a visit to Uncle Harley and Aunty Katie sometime before they go back?" I asked.

"We'll see," Aunty answered.

"Okay..." I replied.

"Aunty, do you need help with anything?" I asked again.

"No. I'm fine, Conan. Thanks for asking." Aunty answered.

"But I wanna help!!" I whined.

"Okay, since you insisted… could you please set the table?" Aunty said to me.

"You don't want me to help out with the cutting?" I asked.

I wanted to be able to hold a knife someday but Mommy never lets me do that.

"Not now, Conan, your Mom would kill me if she found that out! You're still a child -- perhaps when you're older. Just set the table first and you can help out with the mixing later on okay?" Aunty gently explained to me.

"Okay, I understand." I said, heading for the drawer where the plates and utensils are.

I noticed the sky was getting dark outside, but I focused on setting the table, just like Aunty asked me to do.

"I'm finished," I said to Aunty after a few minutes had passed.

"Thank you, Conan," Aunty said to me, picking me up and kissing me on the head.

"You're welcome, Aunty," I said.

After she put me down, I waited for her to finish cooking the kamameshi rice.

"Aunty," I said to her. "Would you want to go to see Uncle Harley and Aunty Katie?" I asked.

"Why? You want to see them?" Aunty asked me.

"Well, yeah -- how about you, Aunty?" I asked.

"Well, let's call them and tell them that we're coming over," Aunty said.

"Ah, I know! Let's bring the kamameshi rice to them as well if they haven't cooked yet," I suggested.

"Great," I said. "But I also want to play with them hopefully tomorrow."

"Well, we'll do that, obviously not tonight since it's pretty late, and you have to go to bed in a couple of hours," Aunty said.

"Yes, I know," I said.

"So, is the kamameshi rice done yet?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll do the mixing right? Here," Aunty told me, handing the ladle to me.

I grabbed the ladle from her hand and started mixing the rice vigorously. It was so heavy! All the adults make it look so easy.

"Oh, Conan!" Aunty said a bit shocked. "Don't stir it too hard okay? Make sure that your pot is still neat-looking."

"I understand. Sorry, Aunty," I said.

Aunty just gave me a sweet smile and watched me stirring it with much difficulty. She helped me now and then and I'm thankful for that. After Aunty and I finished the rice, she put the pot of the rice on a potholder and put it on the kitchen counter.

"So, Conan," Aunty said to me. "Are you eating here, or down at your house?"

"Uh..." I said, thinking about that.

Aunty waited patiently for my answer.

"Let's go visit Aunt Katie and Uncle Harley!" I suddenly cried out, practically making Aunt Serena jump a bit.

She giggled, "Okay, now go get changed and I'll wait for you by the car,"

"Yehey!" I shouted in glee. "Oh yeah, can we bring them some of the rice we just made?"

"Of course," Aunty smiled and then told me to go get ready.

I ran upstairs and quickly changed my clothes. I don't know why I was so excited though. Maybe it's because that I was going back to my house again. I really couldn't understand why they didn't just leave me with Aunt Kazuha and Uncle Heiji and let Aunt Sonoko go with them too... oh well! Who cares? I went downstairs and tripped while going down. Ouch! My butt! When I was still in pain I saw Aunty looking down on me, actually she was staring... I felt embarrassed.

"Be more careful now," Aunty said to me.

"Okay," I said.

"Let's go now," Aunty said to me.

We went outside to the car with the kamameshi rice to have dinner with Aunty Kazuha and Uncle Heiji.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

In the meanwhile, we had just finished our swim. The three of us were sitting at a table where the vending machines were. Rachel and Mathew were eating a bag of potato chips, and I was sipping a diet soda.

"Boy, has this been fun," I said to Rachel.

"Yes it has," Rachel answered.

"I'm not that tired though. How about you guys?" I asked after taking a sip of my diet soda.

Rachel was still munching on those chips when she answered, "Not that much. I exercise everyday unlike some people I know."

"Well sorry for just staying home for most of the day," I said, teasingly glaring at her.

"Just forget about it," Rachel said. "Hopefully we'll have more fun later until we head back home."

"We will," I answered.

"Well, should we head back and shower?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm, I really don't know," I answered.

"How about you Mr. Tour Guide?" Rachel asked, looking at Mathew who seemed to enjoy eating his chips.

Mathew took a gulp and replied, "You both decide. It's your honeymoon,"

I sighed, "You decide, Rachel. I'm not capable,"

"Fine, let's just stay a bit longer and enjoy sightseeing," Rachel said, flashing a big bright smile at me.

I could feel my cheeks burning though. In a few minutes, we finished our chips and walked over to the wall where the beach chairs were. In one corner away from the pool, we could see the water. In the corner next to the hot tub, we could only see a few buildings.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the view," Mathew said to us. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

Rachel got her digital camera out from her towel and took a picture of the view.

"Don't want to forget something Hawaii must be famous for," She said to me.

"It should be," I answered.

"And it is," Mathew answered. "So, let's say we head back and shower? I'll treat you to dinner here."

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit expensive?" Rachel asked, looking a bit shy of accepting the kind offer.

"Of course it will! You never mind the price! You just pick a lot of food which you like! If you're in a bad mood you're going to order the same dessert over and over again!" I teased.

"Shut it!" Rachel requested.

"Okay, not really sure what you're talking about," Mathew said with his left brow raised. "Anyway, let's go ahead and take a shower, okay?"

Me and Rachel just nodded and followed him. After walking back down the same steps and through the same 2 doors, we arrived back at our hotel room. I inserted the card, slipped it out, and opened the door and the three of us stepped in.

"Well, that hit the spot," I said.

"Sure did," Rachel said, gathering her clothes.

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Afterwards, I could hear the shower running while I waited for my turn to shower.

"By the way," Mathew said to me. "You don't need to dress so nice... unless you really want to."

"I see," I said.

I went over to the TV and turned it on.

"What are you watching?" Mathew asked, looking at the TV as well.

"Anything good," I answered, flipping the channels.

"Try this one." Mathew suggested, while I handed him the remote.

He put it on a local channel with "Hawaii Five-O" on.

"Hey, this is the show you were telling us about last time," I said.

"Yep," Mathew replied. "It's a good one... and it's a Police Show... appropriately."

In the meanwhile, I heard the door open. Rachel was done with her shower.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked when she came to where we were.

"Just watching something until you were done," I answered.

"Well, you can go now," Rachel said.

I saw her in her long pink dress that stopped at her knees.

"Thanks," I said to Rachel as I got up.

I kissed her and went off to take my shower. I took a 10 minute shower and told Mathew it was his turn. He took us to an expensive-looking restaurant at the hotel, and I mean really expensive. Well, in my eyes that is. Anyway, as mentioned, Rachel really didn't take heed at the price which was Mathew's orders. He even caught me trying to calculate everything into Japanese yen. We had a big red lobster, stuffed chicken-- and uh-- you get the point! Anyway, we were all stuffed! It was pretty amazing that we were still able to finish the food.

"Thanks for the meal!" Rachel said.

"You're more than welcome," Mathew said. "You alright, Jimmy?" He added.

Rachel giggled, "I think he ate more than he can handle,"

I just smiled and didn't say a word.

"I wonder how Sonoko's doing," Rachel sighed.

"Let's get our bill first then we can call her," I said.

End chapter.

(Alright, it's finally finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. Me and **kudo-miyaka** really worked hard at this… so, we better get a lot of reviews. Enjoy and we hope to see reviews soon.)


End file.
